Hold Your Hand
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Jack and Rose grew up together in northern Georgia, and are now in their senior year of high school. They're friendship is blossoming into love, but will they ever tell one another how they feel? Takes place in the 1960s.
1. Highschool Days

**A/N: So yes, I've started a new fic. Let me know what you think! **

_October 1963_

_Gainesville, Georgia_

Rose slammed her locker shut just as the warning bell rang. _Dammit,_ she thought. _If I'm late to class, I'll get detention. _It didn't matter that she had remained after algebra to speak with her teacher about her less than stellar test score, or that she had a note from Ms. Hepner. Her English teacher, Mrs. Poi, was a royal bitch as far as Rose was concerned. She turned and ran to the nearest stairwell. Flinging the door open, she crashed right into Jack. Both of their books scattered all over the floor.

"Shit Jack! Sorry, I gotta get to class." She and Jack bent down to pick up their dropped books at the same time.

"Cheering tonight Rosebud?" Rose smiled at the nickname he had called her by since they were six. Cal called her Sweetpea, and she hated it.

"If I make it to class and not get detention. Thanks," she added as Jack handed her one last notebook. "Gotta go." Jack stepped aside as listened as Rose fled up the stairs, hoping that she'd make it.

Jack turned and walked to his locker. He had study hall right now, and the teacher wasn't too strict about the students being on time. Jack had to make it from the science lab on one end of the second floor, all the way to the first floor library, all the way on the other end of the building. Jack grabbed his portfolio, shoved his damned chemistry book in, and slammed the locker shut.

Walking to the library, he smiled to himself. Tonight was the homecoming game of his senior year. He was the star quarterback. The only thing that would make it perfect, other than winning, was if Rose was going with him to the homecoming dance the following night.

Rose however was going to the dance with Caledon Hockley. He, like Jack, was among the top of his classmates, was the star running back, and was very proud to have Rose on his arm. Jack really didn't like Cal, and Cal probably liked him even less.

Cal had always had a distaste for Jack. It started when he discovered that Jack and Rose had been childhood friends. Jack had been adopted when he was four by his Aunt Molly when his parents died. Cal looked down on his not just for that, but also because Molly Brown only had her wealth when she received a large inheritance from a distant relative. Cal's family came from old southern money. But most of all, he was jealous of the closeness Jack and Rose shared.

Jack really didn't care what Cal thought of him. And all Jack needed to know about Cal was that he was an arrogant, ignorant bastard. Lately, Cal had been becoming more cold to Rose, and a little controlling. Jack cared about Rose, and felt protective of her. At first it had been like having a sister, but as they grew up, they grew closer. Jack continued to fall in love with her more and more each day.

_**...**_

Rose tapped her pencil against the paper. Try as she might, she couldn't focus on the busy work that Mrs. Poi had assigned. She was too preoccupied with the game tonight.

She ran over the various cheers in her head, happy she'd be able to use them since she made it class right on time. Rose loved cheering, loved climbing to the top of the pyramid. Her small figure enabled her to jump and twist with ease.

But homecoming was the main excitement. She was nominated for homecoming queen, and the tiny, rarely seen greedy part of her wanted to win. Of course if Cal won homecoming king, it wouldn't cut the fun by half. Or all together.

Rose felt her eyes roll thinking of Cal. They'd been dating since they were both freshmen. At first it was great, he was sweet and a perfect gentlemen. Her mother had been thrilled, her father too. But when her dad died shortly before the end of school two years ago, something changed.

Rose recalled the funeral everyday. Jack had been there when she got the news that Jonathan Bukater had been killed in Vietnam. Cal had been in Europe, and suddenly couldn't make time for her. Rose had never really forgiven Cal for not returning to be by her side. Jack on the other hand, never left her side, even sleeping on the floor next her bed, much to her mother's displeasure.

Her mother Ruth had never been thrilled about her childhood friend Jack Dawson, fearful it would blossom into love. Ruth had breathed a sigh of relief when Rose announced that Caledon Hockley had asked her out on a date. As time went on, she grew more and more relieved.

Jack and Rose still spent plenty of time together. They had both been involved with theater since their freshmen year, which allowed them even more time together. She remembered how the kiss they shared during Fiddler on the Roof last spring seemed more than the act it was supposed to be. And she smiled every time she thought of it.

Unfortunately, Rose had a feeling Cal was going to propose over the summer. And she also had a very strong suspicion that her mother would tell her to marry Cal, or to get out of the house. It was only after Jonathan had died that they had learned of his debt to loan sharks. Ruth saw dollar signs when Cal came around, knowing he was beyond wealthy and Rose could hear the wheels in her mother's head turning. And she didn't like it.

Finally, the bell signaling the end of class rang. Relieved, Rose grabbed her English book and went to her locker to grab her purse. Making sure she had her cigarettes and lighter, she walked briskly to the cafeteria. Every day she was thankful that Cal had a different lunch period. Rose grabbed a wrapped submarine sandwich and tucked it in her purse. Confident that everyone was sufficiently distracted by lunch time activities, she snuck to the exit and walked quickly along the building until she reached the woods behind the school.

She grabbed a cigarette from the pack and lit it up. As Rose blew out the smoke, she waited patiently for Jack. _If your mother and Cal knew you smoke cigarettes and ate lunch with him in the woods, they'd flip_. Rose took another drag, and saw Jack headed toward her. _But I don't give a shit._


	2. Homecoming

**A/N: Glad you guys like it! Thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

Rose threw her backpack down on the floor the moment she stepped into her room. Just because it was homecoming weekend, didn't mean less homework. Judging by the weight of her books, it actually seemed like there was more.

She unzipped it, and grabbed a folder from inside. Opening, it she smiled. Jack had drawn a new picture of her. Rose was standing against a tree, one leg propped on it. Her

hair flowed freely; Jack had captured a few curls blowing in the soft breeze. Head tilted up, her eyes were closed.

It was a rare thing that Rose got to appear in school like that. But her mother was in Atlanta on some meeting with a book club, or gardening club, Rose didn't know or care. It was days like this when Rose was able to wear whatever she wanted. She had a stash of capri pants under her bed, along with a stash of sleeveless blouses. When Ruth wasn't around, Rose avoided the Jacqueline Kennedy look that had gripped America.

Rose tucked the drawing in her desk drawer and grabbed what she needed to take a shower. Ruth wouldn't be back until the morning after tomorrow, much to Rose's relief. She wouldn't have to deal with her mother's nasty looks when Rose walked out of the house in her cheer leading uniform.

Ruth hadn't wanted to send Rose to a public school. But Rose had her father wrapped around her finger. Jonathan put his foot down and Rose got to go. She had also managed to get on the cheer leading squad, and join the drama club. It all annoyed Ruth, but in an odd moment of compassion, she didn't force her daughter to switch schools or drop her extracurricular activities after Jonathan died.

Rose finished getting ready quickly. She had to run over the cheers one more time with the squad. Grabbing her pom poms, she grabbed her purse and took off.

_**...**_

The stand erupted with cheers as Jack avoided being tackled and ran from the fifty yard line all the way to the end zone to score a the winning touchdown. Immediately the team ran onto the field in celebration.

Except for Cal. He'd been tackled in the first quarter and was now at a hospital with a broken wrist.

Rose never thought once about going with him. She knew many of the girls on the squad would have followed their boyfriends in an instant. But Rose stayed behind, feeling a most stronger obligation to the game than to Cal. Plus, she really didn't want to go.

"Rosebud!" She turned around to see Jack coming at her with his arms spread wide. He scooped her up in a bear hug and began to swing her around.

"Jack! Put me down," Rose screamed through a laugh. He laughed, but did as she requested. "I'm so happy for you!" Rose stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, enjoying how his eyes danced with excitement.

"We're going to Chubby's to celebrate, see ya there?" Jack was already being pulled away by his teammates.

"I probably should go see how Cal is," Rose said, hoping she wouldn't ruin the joyful atmosphere with his mention. She noticed a tiny look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Rosa," yelled another voice. Within seconds, Fabrizio de Rossi and grabbed her in a hug. He too, was on the football team. Fabri was very close friends with Jack and Rose, also having grown up with them.

"Maybe later," Jack said hopefully. Rose watched as he walked away with Fabri. She'd much rather be going out to celebrate with Jack. However, if she did, she'd be subjected to hours and hours of Cal and her mother scolding her.

_**...**_

"I don't get it Rosie, why are you still with this loser?" Rose glared at her cousin, Tommy Ryan. Tommy had been her father's nephew. His parents had kicked him out about five years ago, and Jonathan took him in. Tommy and Rose had always been close, but now they were practically siblings instead of cousins. The friendship that Rose, Jack, and Fabri had, extended out to Tommy.

"You know why Tommy. I don't wanna talk about it alright?" Rose didn't mean to snap, but she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. After listening to Cal bitch and moan about the pain in his wrist, Rose had gotten home close to one in the morning. She went to bed immediately, but as soon as she closed her eyes, Jack's saddened eyes came to view, and they never left.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm just looking out for you Rose," he said, letting the matter drop. He grabbed a sad looking joint from behind his ear and placed it to his lips. He lit it up as Rose threw her bedroom window open to let the smoke out.

Tommy offered Rose the joint, and she shook her head. "If Cal saw me after smoking that," she said with a chuckle. She'd only smoked with her cousin a few times, and each time resulted in a severe case of the giggles.

After a few more minutes, Rose finally shooed Tommy out of her room. She needed to get ready for the dance early, since she now had to pick up Cal. Rose had been hoping he'd stay home, but she knew he'd go and soak up all the pity he could.

_**...**_

Rose felt more and more irritated as the night wore on. She had come to the conclusion that she should have stayed at home, curled up with her well worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. The idea of two lovers killing themselves because they couldn't live without the other, was far more romantic than this evening.

Cal paid little attention to her. Last night at the game, he was convinced he looked like a fool. The way he acted, one would have thought he was the first person to ever get injured playing football. As Rose predicted, he was indeed busy enjoying the attention. And of course he pretended it was a rather painless ordeal.

She listened in as a group of girls talked about what a gentlemen he was. Though she rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but agree. Outwardly, he was very much a gentlemen. In private, he was becoming a real prick. Try as she might, Rose had not figured out a way to get out of their relationship. Right now, the only idea that came to her was breaking up with him when he left for Harvard.

Walking out to the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Jack, Tommy, and Fabri sneaking out a side door. She figured they were going out for a cigarette, and decided to join them. Cal would have a fit, if he knew, but she just could not bring herself to care.

As she came around the corner of the building, she realized that she was half right. They were smoking, but they weren't smoking cigarettes. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Tommy had brought his stash with him.

Frustrated, she made a sudden decision. If she ended up with the giggles, well then, so be it.

She watched as Tommy grabbed the joint from Fabri and took a deep drag. He handed it to Jack. As Jack took a drag, Rose walked up behind him and snatched the joint from his hand.

"Hey Rosebud," Jack greeted. She gave Jack a smile. "What's wrong?" Rose still couldn't understand how Jack could always see her emotions in her eyes, ignoring all her other body language.

"You really need to ask?" Her words came off a little harsh, but none of them minded. The three of them, especially Jack disliked him. All of them had taken turns trying to talk her out of dating him, but she ignored them, knowing that she'd have to stay him so her mother could live in luxury.

Jack casually tossed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a half squeeze, half hug and kissed her temple. "Sorry Rose." Rose smiled at him and looked at the joint.

Tommy had smoked with Rose before, but neither Fabri nor Jack had. The look on Jack's face was a mixture of humor and disbelief. Rose blew the smoke out and handed the joint to her cousin.

"What? You think a first class girl can't smoke?"


	3. National Tragedy

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! **

The next month flowed by smoothly. There was the occasional spat with her mother about Rose's views on the world. Every now and then Cal would try to go all the way with Rose, and she'd refuse. Rose suspected that Cal was still stinging from losing homecoming king to Jack on top of his broken wrist, even though it had been a month ago. The fact that Rose was homecoming queen and shared in the traditional king queen dance just added salt to his wounds. He actually left while Rose was dancing with Jack. It was much to Rose's relief, because he never noticed she had been smoking. School was school, homework, tests, a research paper. Rose's life was going perfectly normal until a Friday in November.

_November 22, 1963_

Rose barely noticed the teacher step out of the room to speak with the principal. She was more focused on solving the physics problem on her test. Rose of only vaguely aware of the door clicking shut as the teacher walked back in.

"Everyone, please stop what you're doing," the teacher, Mr. Martin said. Rose let out a sigh of relief for the distraction from her test. Looking up, she noticed the solemn look on Mr. Martin's face. Once he was satisfied that he had everyone's attention, he spoke the sad words.

"I'm afraid I have some tragic news. President Kennedy has been critically injured by a sniper in Dallas just a little while ago." The classroom gasped, almost simultaneously. "Under the circumstances, your principal, Mrs. Lowry feels that we should dismiss school for the remainder of the day. Don't worry about your tests. Just gather your belongings and head home."

Rose felt herself fighting tears as she reached under her chair to grab her books. She continued to fight those tears as she walked to her locker.

_**...**_

Jack slammed his locker shut and leaned his forehead against it. He let out a deep breath, still feeling shocked. From what he understood, President Kennedy had been shot down while riding in the Presidential motorcade. There were rumors of others being injured, but Jack knew nothing for sure.

His thoughts turned to Rose. He knew she'd be upset, to say the least. She admired Kennedy a great deal. Her locker was on the floor below his, and he wondered if he'd be able to find her in the chaotic hallways.

Picking up his backpack from the floor, he slung it over his shoulder and walked briskly to the nearest stairwell.

_**...**_

Rose didn't even have to look to see who had just placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Jack and automatically turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The tears that she had been fighting now streamed down her cheeks, onto Jack's shirt.

Seeing Rose cry, for any reason, always broke Jack's heart, and this time was no different. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. "Wanna come over?"

Rose pulled away from him and nodded, wiping her tear streaked face in the process. She reached into her locker and grabbed her purse. She knew she probably had homework, but not caring, Rose slammed her locker shut.

Rose was vaguely aware that Cal might be looking for her. Right now though, he was the last person she wanted to see. Instead, she walked out of school with Jack's arm draped around her shoulders.

_**...**_

Jack walked in the kitchen door and dropped his backpack on the table as Rose closed the door behind her. "Aunt Molly," he called. He heard the television on in the den and saw his aunt sitting on the couch, completely engrossed in the coverage.

"Jack! You startled me!" Molly wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Why are you home early?" Rose stepped into the den behind Jack.

"Because of Kennedy," Rose responded. Molly noticed immediately that Rose was upset.

"Oh Rose, honey. Come here," Molly extended her arm out to Rose, motioning for her to sit next to her on the couch. Rose did so and Molly pulled her into a tight hug. Rose could never figure out if it was the blood relation between Molly and Jack, or if Molly just rubbed off on him, but Rose always knew that they both had hearts of gold.

"Can I bum a smoke Molly?" Molly nodded and handed Rose the pack of cigarettes from the table next to her, along with her lighter. Rose touched the flame to the cigarette just as the news broke through that the thirty fifth President of the United States, John F. Kennedy, had died from his injuries at the age of forty six.

_**...**_

After another hour, Rose just didn't want to watch anymore coverage. It was like a broken record now, and just kept covering the same things. President John F. Kennedy was shot at 12:30 P.M., and was pronounced dead at 1:00 P.M. First Lady Jacqueline had not been injured. Texas governor John Connally had been injured, and was in critical condition. Lee Harvey Oswald had been arrested for the murder of a police officer and was now suspected to have shot Kennedy. A nation is in mourning as Lyndon B. Johnson is sworn into office.

She turned to Jack and noticed the cigarette he had lit two minutes ago sat unsmoked between his fingers. "Are you going to smoke that?" Jack looked at it and flicked the ash into the ashtray before taking a drag. He stamped it out.

"I'm going to the tree house," he said, having enough news as well. "Coming with?"

Rose nodded and stood. Molly said they'd be having leftovers for dinner, since it was too late to start cooking something.

Rose walked beside Jack as they crossed the backyard to the tree house. When they were little, they had called it a fortress, just because it was so big. Molly's late husband built it when Jack was six. It sat between two sprawling oak trees at the back of the property. It was high enough that Jack, Rose, Fabri, and later Tommy never had to crouch down. The inside was wide enough that they had put two twin size mattresses inside, one on each side. The four of them had wasted many hours in the tree house.

Stepping inside and off the ladder, Rose walked over to a mattress and plopped down on it. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin between them. Jack sat down beside her, and offered her a joint. Rose shook her head, and Jack tucked it behind his ear.

"It's not fair, Jack," Rose exclaimed. "He was so young! He left a wife and children behind!" Jack noticed her struggle with her last statement. Her father had died just a year and a half ago, and the wounds from Jonathan's passing were still fresh in Rose's heart. "He was the President of the United God damned States!"

"It's not fair at all," Jack agreed. He noticed Rose had begun to rub her temples with her fingers, as if she had a headache. "You want some aspirin?"

"Yeah, please." Rose's head had started to throb. Her mind was all over the place. Jack told her he'd be right back and disappeared down the ladder. Rose laid down on the mattress. She knew Cal, and possibly her mother were looking for her. She didn't care, she didn't want to see them. Neither of them had cared for Kennedy, and would probably have nothing good to say.

"Here Rosebud." Jack had returned quickly, and handed her two aspirin and a Coke to wash them down with. Rose handed the bottle back to him and he set it on the floor. She moved over and Jack laid next to her on the mattress. Despite being only a twin size, Jack and Rose both seemed comfortable just laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling.

Rose reached down between them and found his hand. As soon as Jack felt her touch his fingers, he curled his hand up with hers. Her headache still pounding, Rose closed her eyes and was falling asleep within minutes. Jack looked at her and smiled at her peaceful look. He too closed his eyes, not intending to fall asleep.

They didn't wake up until the sun was close to rising the following morning.


	4. Controlled

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I know some people are probably wondering why I made Tommy and Rose cousins. I just thought it would be a different idea. And if you think about it, he is Irish and Rose's red hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin could very easily make her Irish. :)**

Rose knew she was awake long before she opened her eyes. She shivered from the chilly night air. Thinking she was at home, she automatically reached behind her for a blanket. Instead of a blanket, she came across Jack's arm. Snapping her eyes open, Rose realized they had fallen asleep long ago in the tree house.

She knew it was near sunrise when her eyes opened. The lightening sky and singing birds gave it away. Although they lived in Georgia, the nights did get chilly during the fall and winter seasons. Both her and Jack laid on their sides, her back against his chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her, as if he was trying to keep them warm.

"Jack!" Rose pulled away from his grasp and sat up, shaking him awake. "Jack! Wake up!"

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Rose? What time is it," he asked sleepily.

"Almost morning," Rose responded. Jack sat up so fast, it amused Rose. "I need to go home," she said. There was very little urgency in her voice.

Jack nodded, yawning loudly. "Come on. I'll walk you." He was silently kicking himself in the ass for falling asleep. Rose was going to have hell on her hands when she got home. After they were both on the ground, she automatically grabbed his hand.

"We're seventeen Jack. Think we'll ever outgrow that tree house?" Jack laughed.

"Who knows Rose? Maybe when we're all married and have kids, we'll use it to hide from the kids when they get all rowdy."

"I like that idea," Rose responded with a giggle.

They continued on slowly, hand in hand. The sun was almost above the horizon now, and the grass was wet with dew. A few steps further, Rose paused to take off her shoes, loving the way the damp ground felt on her feet. Jack smiled, amused.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Jack apologized. Rose stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Don't be. Sleeping all night up there was a hell of a lot better than going home. I'm half tempted to run back up that ladder," she told him, hitching her thumb in the direction of the tree house.

Jack smiled, knowing that the tree house was her favorite hide out. When Jack and Fabri had been eight, they decided that girls were gross and made a "No Girls" policy for the tree house. It lasted all of about an hour once Rose found out.

Rose tucked a loose curl behind her ear and they continued walking until they reached Rose's house.

"Thanks for yesterday Jack." She gave his hand a small squeeze before pulling her hand from it. "It means a lot."

"I'm always here for you Rosebud," he replied with a wink. "Call me later," he told her. He was already worried about the trouble Rose would be in.

Rose nodded before turning and going in the gate leading to the backyard. Jack waited until he saw her flip her bedroom light on upstairs, signaling him all was cool, before walking away.

_**...**_

"Rose Evelyn Dewitt-Bukater!" Rose groaned. It was one in the afternoon. Ruth stood beside her daughter's bed, hands on her hips. "You get out of bed this instant!"

For a moment Rose was surprised that her mother had allowed her to sleep so late. But then she remembered that Ruth had yet another stupid meeting that morning for a club. _God forbid you should check on your only child first,_ Rose thought. Sighing, Rose threw back her covers and stood, still in her clothes from the previous day. "Good morning to you too mom," Rose muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. Where in the hell were you last night?"

"I was at Molly's." Ruth scowled, hating that Rose called her that instead of Mrs. Brown.

"So you were with Jack then? And those other two morons?" Though Ruth had relaxed about Jack and Rose becoming more than friends when Rose and Cal began dating, she was again growing nervous. It didn't escape her attention that she spent a great amount of time with the three guys, mostly Jack.

"First of all mom, Tommy is my cousin. Second, him and Fabri weren't even there. And third, Jack is my best friend. I'm not abandoning him just because I'm dating Cal." Rose then grabbed an outfit from her closet and stormed into the bathroom to shower. Ruth remained stunned for a moment, before leaving.

_**...**_

Rose could hear the news on the television in the den as she descended down the stairs. More distressing, she could hear her mother on the phone talking about her.

"I don't know what to do anymore Cal, I really don't." Silence. "Well the sooner spring gets here the better. She'll be eighteen in May." There was another moment of silence. "Fine then we'll see you at dinner." Ruth hung up and after a few moments, Rose walked into the den.

"We'll see who at dinner," she asked, acting as if she only caught the last bit of conversation.

"Cal is coming for dinner. And you will apologize to him for making him worry about you last night," Ruth commanded before walking out of the room.

Rose sighed and sat on the couch to watch the news. She pushed her mother's comment about her turning eighteen to the back of her mind for now. She had completely fallen behind on Kennedy's assassination. Determined to catch up, she remained on the couch until the doorbell rang and Cal walked in.

"Hello Sweetpea," he greeted her. "I hear you spent all night with your little friend," Cal said with a sneer, not giving Rose a chance to even greet him back.

Rose, fuming, turned him and snapped. "For the last time Cal, Jack is my best friend. And so are Fabri and Tommy. Either deal with it or leave." With that she stood, turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Cal followed her, mentally counting to ten as he did so. "Rose," he said as he grabbed her arm. She winced as he twisted the skin on her wrist, burning it slightly.

"Dammit Cal! That hurts," she spit at him, breaking free of his hand. "What do you want?"

"Your mother told me about last night. You went running to Jack and stayed the night with him? Rose, you are _my_ girlfriend, not his!" He reached out and grabbed her by her arm. "Do you understand me," he asked through clenched teeth, pinching her the skin on her arm.

Rose felt her heart thumping. Cal had never hurt her before. He'd be a jerk and controlling at times, but he never got physical with her. Her fear of his actions pushed all common sense away.

She nodded gently. "Yes," she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"Good," he said, his lips twisting into a sick smile. He let go of Rose's arm after giving her a small push to force her to walk back towards the house. Rubbing her sore arm, Rose suddenly wished she had never left the tree house.


	5. Emotions Conflicted

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I'm speeding things up just a bit, cuz the plot is going to get juicier! And Fabri will be in the next chapter!**

As time marched forward into the Christmas season, Rose was constantly mindful of Cal. He hadn't hurt her since he found out she fell asleep at Molly's. Rose found herself extremely grateful that Cal only thought she slept at Molly's, not snuggled up in the same bed with Jack.

Rose never told anyone about Cal hurting her. Her mother probably would have said she deserved it. And she worried that Jack, Fabri, and Tommy might do something stupid. Since the weather was growing cooler, hiding the bruise had been no problem, as Rose was able to wear long sleeves.

Christmas came and went without any problems. Molly and Jack had gone to Wisconsin to celebrate the holiday. Fabri traveled with his parents to Italy to visit with his grandparents. When Rose wasn't with Cal, she hung out with Tommy.

The day before New Year's Eve, Jack had come home. Rose had intended to spend the entire day with him, and Fabri, who was also coming home. But while she was on the phone with Jack, Ruth walked in.

"I gotta run. I'll talk to you later," she told Jack before hanging up the phone. "Hello mother," she greeted turning.

"Just who are you going to talk to later?" Ruth's stare was icy cold, and Rose shivered. "If you think for one moment that you are going to spend time with anyone, think again. You and I are going to Atlanta in a few hours. Get packed."

Rose felt as thought Ruth had struck her. Her voice had been dripping with excitement and venom at the same time.

"Why," Rose cried. "Fabri just got home. Jack and Molly as well. I don't want to go to Atlanta." Rose crossed her arms in defiance.

"You're going whether you like it or not. Mr. Hockley has paid for a wonderful New Year's celebration. Now stop being a brat and get busy!"

Rose wanted to protest, but knew it would be useless. Uncrossing her arms, she practically stomped up to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and heard Ruth yell something about acting immature to her. Rose didn't care. She knew what was about to happen. And she couldn't find a way to stop it.

_**...**_

"I - I need some air," Rose said abruptly before fleeing from the restaurant. Though the night air was pleasant, Rose pulled her shawl tighter around her body. Her head was spinning.

Cal had just asked her to marry him. What could she do? To say yes meant saying good-bye to freedom. Saying no would certainly mean she'd be thrown from her mother's house.

"Rose! What do you think you're doing," Ruth hissed suddenly from behind her. Rose turned around, shocked. "Cal has just asked you to be his wife! Do you realize what that could mean for us? No more worrying about money."

"Maybe if you weren't a member of every ladies club in the south, we would have less of a problem!" Ruth ignored the glares from passersby, and stepped forward and slapped her daughter.

"Don't you dare talk to me like young lady! Your father would not tolerate that and you know that. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean you're free to disrespect your mother."

Ignoring the sting at the mention of her father, Rose snapped back. "I am not ready to get married! I'm only seventeen. What about college?"

"Rose, you don't need college. Cal will provide for you." Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Ruth held up her hand, silencing her. "I don't want to hear another word. I'm going to remain out here. You go apologize for your behavior before accepting Cal's proposal."

_**...**_

As Rose walked back into school the first day following Christmas break, her left hand felt like dead weight. The diamond on the gold band was huge. Rose had always hated diamonds. And she hated gold. She much preferred pearls and silver.

Tommy had been the first to find out, and he was less that pleased. She really wanted to tell him that she was being forced into this, but she kept silent. She did however, make him promise not to tell Fabri or Jack.

A knot formed in her stomach thinking of Jack. He was her absolute best friend, and she was beginning to feel more than friendship for Jack. She didn't know what it was. Although tempted to tell him about her feelings many times, she always chickened out. Now, with a brick on her finger, she knew she never could. It would only hurt him if he knew what she felt; she was engaged to another man.

"Rosebud!" Jack walked up behind her and threw an arm around her shoulder, walking with her. "Feeling better?"

For a second, Rose was confused. Then she remembered that she had called Jack and told him she had come down with a bug. She knew she couldn't avoid telling him about the engagement forever, but she could put it off for a few days.

"Not really," she confessed. It was the truth. She felt awful.

"What's wrong?" But before Rose could answer, the ring on her finger caught his attention. Jack felt like he'd been kicked in the head, the stomach, and the groin all at the same time when he saw it. His heart took a nose dive to the pit of his stomach. For a moment, he felt his blood flame, and suddenly he was freezing. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jack?" Rose saw the look on his face and looked to the floor.

"You're marrying him," he said in a whisper so quiet, Rose wasn't sure she heard it.

"Jack," she repeated. Just then the morning bell rang.

"I have class," Jack said, walking away. He bit down on the inside of his lip, but didn't feel it.

Rose stared at him as he walked away. She didn't hear Cal walk up behind her. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped and spun around.

"There you are Sweetpea." Rose grimaced. Cal had just witnessed the exchange between her and Jack, but acted aloof. "I'll walk you to your homeroom."

…

If Jack knew for a fleeting second that Rose felt the same things he was, things would be different. Rose didn't care for Cal as she once did, she didn't care about money or status. Rose wanted fun and adventure. Jack knew all those things. But if he knew what Rose felt, he would still believe there was a chance for them.

Unable to stomach the idea of going to class, he ducked into the bathroom until he was certain the hallways were cleared. Jack ditched school, in search of a place to think.

…

Rose knew Jack left school. She didn't see him in their sociology class, or between classes. But Cal was by her side every chance he got. Whether he was putting on an act that he really loved her, or just standing next to her as a way of staking his claim, Rose didn't know or care.

She was too busy thinking of Jack, and thinking of what could have been.


	6. If You Only Knew

**A/N: I know it's gonna take a little time before Jack and Rose admit what they feel to one another, but when that time comes, I PROMISE you it will be EPIC.**

Jack took one final drag off the joint before flicking it out his bedroom window. The weather was the complete opposite of his mood. He'd rather stare at a rainy sky than a sunny one.

"So why don't you tell Rosa that you love her?" Fabri lit a cigarette and offered one to Jack. "You've only had every chance since we were four." Jack took the cigarette and lighter. Fabri was the only other person who knew how Jack felt about Rose.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to either of us," he replied, lighting the cigarette. He blew out the smoke before going on. "If she didn't want to be with Cal, she wouldn't have said yes to marrying him." Although Jack suspected that Ruth was forcing Rose into this, he couldn't help but feel Rose wouldn't do it if she didn't want to.

"I don't know about that," Fabrizio began to argue. "She seemed pretty miserable all day at school."

"Probably because of my reaction. I just walked away when I found out." With the simple thought of recalling that moment, Jack felt his stomach twist into another knot. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She looked like she wanted to, but didn't." Fabri grabbed his backpack off the floor. "Go talk to her. You two have been joined at the hip forever. Don't let your friendship get lost."

Jack turned back around to stare out the window as Fabri left. _Maybe he's right. Just because I don't like the fact, okay, hate the fact that she's marrying someone else, doesn't mean I have to lose her completely._

_**...**_

"So take the bloody ring off and whip it at him!" Tommy's exclamation about Rose's ring brought a weak smile to her tear streaked face.

"I'd love nothing more than to do that, but explain to me what I do after that. Live on the street," Rose countered. "It's not even the engagement that's bothering me anyways," she told him.

"Then what is up your ass Rosie?" Tommy pulled a flask from his back pocket and handed it to his cousin. Rose took it, not even surprised that he had alcohol. Her cousin was always up to no good, and and never gotten caught.

"Jack." She threw back a shot of brandy from the flask before handing it back to Tommy. "The way he reacted, it was like I had shot his puppy." That was the only way Rose could describe the look in his eyes.

"He doesn't have a puppy," Tommy said, attempting a joke.

"It was a figure of speech."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel," Tommy asked. Rose hadn't deeply confided in Tommy of her feelings for Jack. But Tommy pretty much just knew, simply because of the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him.

"It won't change things and I'll still end up married to Cal. Why hurt him more?" Rose flopped back on her bed. "It's not fair."

"Well you better start thinking of something to tell him." Tommy watched as Jack slammed the door of his truck shut. "He just pulled in the driveway."

Rose sat back up and scrubbed her face with her hands. Without saying anything to Tommy, she left her room, ran downstairs, and opened the door just as Jack was about to ring the doorbell.

"Hi," Jack replied, slightly startled by the door suddenly opening.

Rose gave him a half smile. "Hi yourself." She was going to step back and let him in, but thought better. She had a feeling the maid would eavesdrop, so she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

She went and sat on the swing on the far end of the front porch, and Jack leaned against the railing.

"Listen Rosebud, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier." He looked from her to his shoes. "It's not like it should come as a shock, you've been with Cal since we started high school."

Rose stood up and walked to his side. "It shouldn't have come as a shock to me either. Yet I reacted pretty much the same way you did when he proposed." Jack looked at her, somewhat confused. "I walked out of the restaurant in Atlanta."

"You don't wanna marry him do you?" Rose suddenly felt warm, caught off guard by how well Jack knew her.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not. I'm being forced into this." Jack felt anger burn in him. He couldn't believe that a mother would do this to her own daughter. The anger flared further when he noticed a tear falling from Rose's cheek.

Rose quickly wiped the tear away, unaware that Jack had noticed it. "So don't marry him."

"Jack, if I don't marry him, we loose everything," she said, crossing her arms. "Somehow it became my responsibility to support my family." Without even thinking, Rose moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

They were silent for a moment. Both of them were deep in thought.

_Why can't I just tell her I love her?_

_I'm falling in love with him._

_What I wouldn't give to kiss her._

_I want him to hold me._

"Jack, I don't care that I'm marrying Cal. What I care about is us. I don't want our friendship to change. I'm afraid it'll drive a wedge between us. I don't want to lose you Jack."

Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer until both arms were around her. Rose sighed into his shirt.

"Rosebud, I don't care what happens. You're my best friend in the world. You're never going to lose me. Ever. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "And if Cal ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

Neither of them realized that they were thinking the same thing. But both of them vowed never to lose the other.


	7. Angry Tears

**A/N: As always, thanks for reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more I wanna write!**

The cool days of winter slowly warmed in spring. Jack and Rose remained as close as ever, not allowing Cal or Ruth to keep them apart.

After school had returned from Christmas break, a transfer student named Helga joined their senior class. She was Norweigen, but also spoke fluent Italian and English. Italian was easier for her, and soon her and Fabrizio were a regular sight in the hallways, speaking in Italian.

Rose and Helga became close friends. Rose had confided in Helga about her and Jack. Though still best friends, they denied Ruth and Cal that knowledge as much as possible. Helga promised to not only keep Rose's secret, but to also cover for Rose whenever she needed it.

So when Jack turned eighteen in March, Rose told Ruth she was studying at Helga's. In truth, the moment she showed up at Helga's, they joined Jack, Fabri, and Tommy at Molly's.

Prom came and went. Jack spent the evening trying not to notice Rose's head on Cal's shoulder. Rose on the other hand, spent the entire evening wishing Cal's shoulder was Jack's.

Right before graduation, things began to take dramatic turns. It all started when Rose got a late acceptance letter to NYU. She had been on the waiting list, but now she was accepted. She had been accepted into the Liberal Arts program, with a full scholarship. Rose had been home alone when she got the letter, and was literally jumping up and down in high heels with joy.

"Rose!" She stopped jumping the moment she heard Cal yell at her. "For God's sakes, why the hell are you acting that way?"

"I got accepted to NYU!" Rose had always known Cal had frowned upon her applying there, but he never tried to talk her out of going. But when he sneered at her, she felt her blood go cold.

"So? You're not going Rose. You got your acceptance letter to Radcliffe months ago, and that's where you'll be going." Immediately, Rose felt anger burn through her.

"Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do," she snapped at him. "NYU is where I want to go, and I'm going there."

"No you're not Rose," Ruth said, entering the house after hearing the last bit of conversation. "You can't be in New York, while your husband in in Massachusetts!"

"Mother, Cal and I aren't going to be married for another year!" She felt angry tears burn her eyelids, but she blinked them back.

"That doesn't matter Rose," Cal said, calmer now. "We're still going to be married in college. And I refuse to let you attend a co-ed school.

"You refuse to let me?" Rose could not believe what she was hearing. Cal had to grant her special permission? "You can't refuse me of anything."

"Rose," Ruth began calmly. "Cal is your husband in practice. Just because you aren't legally married, doesn't mean you can disrespect him like that."

"I can't believe either of you," she screamed at them. She wanted to say more, so badly the words began to burn her tongue. But instead of letting them out, she turned and ran out of the house. Ruth immediately began to go after her, when Cal held her back.

"Let her be for now Ruth." Ruth looked at him, perplexed. "Let her think about it, she'll see that she's wrong."

"You're right," Ruth agreed with a nod. "If we go after her, it'll make it worse, I suppose."

Ruth walked to the kitchen to order the maid around before returning. As the maid brought both her and Cal a cup of tea, Cal spoke up.

"I think I may have a solution to the problem Ruth."

_**...**_

Rose fumed as she made her way through the thickening brush. She had taken a shortcut to the park through the woods. Her clothes were getting smeared with green from the leaves, and twice she had felt a twig scratch at her arms.

In her hand she still clutched the acceptance letter. The letter was crumpled from her tight grasp. Finally, she emerged from the woods. Rose spotted a bench just a few feet away and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"Rose?" She looked up and saw Helga. The friendly face made Rose smile. "What's wrong?"

"Cal and my mother are trying to control me. I got accepted to NYU, and they've practically forbade me to go," Rose explained, managing to keep tears from falling.

"They what? Rose they can't do that," Helga protested.

"They can, and they will. Cal has a lot of connections. He'll call whoever can help him, and throw a lot of money at them, and it'll be done."

"Oh Rose! This isn't fair." Helga hugged her.

Rose wiped her eyes. "No it's not. But you know what? I don't wanna talk about it right now." Rose wiped a final tear away and forced a smile. "So," she began, looking to change the subject. "How are things between you and Fabri?"

_**...**_

Cal and Ruth waiting for nearly three hours before Rose came back. "Where were you young lady," Ruth demanded.

"I was at the park with Helga." She'd rather have been with Jack, but the guys had gone fishing early that morning and still weren't home. "I'm going to bed," she added, even though it was just after six. She just wanted to be alone. Cal stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"We have a few things to discuss first, Sweetpea." Rose rolled her eyes before turning back to them.

"Sit down, Rose," Ruth ordered her daughter coldly. Rose wanted to argue, but was emotionally exhausted and just wanted some sleep. Wanting to hit the nail on the head, she sat.

"Rose, I am very disappointed in you," Cal began. "And I will not allow this behavior." Cal's voice was so cold, Rose had to hold back a shiver. "You will not be going to NYU, I've already taken care of it."

Rose stood up so fast from her chair, she got a head rush. "You unimaginable bastard," she said through clenched teeth. For a split second, Cal wanted to slap her, but he remembered that Ruth was in the room.

"Rose," Ruth shrieked. Ruth's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Rose. "You are lucky to be going to college at all, young lady! You already have a suitable and respectable man to marry, there's no need for college."

"Then why are you even letting me go," Rose challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because in six months to a year, you'll realize you are being a silly brat and leave school," Ruth told her. "If we're lucky, it'll happen sooner," she added bitterly.

Rose felt angry tears begin to burn at her eyelids. She began to again walk off to her room, when Ruth stopped her.

"We're not finished."

Exasperated, Rose turned to face her. "What mother?"

"Once graduation passes, you will no longer be spending time with your little friends," Ruth commanded, sounding as if the word friends burned her tongue. "Or your cousin for that matter."

Rose couldn't even speak, she was so taken back by Ruth's words.

Ruth was pleased she wasn't interrupted and carried on. "You'll be marrying Cal this August, not next summer."

The angry tears that Rose had held back, finally broke free from her eyelids.


	8. One Last Time

**A/N: Enjoy and review please!**

Rose shoved the fact that she was marrying Cal to the back of her head. She refused to acknowledge it until after graduation. She had way more important things to think of, like sneaking out of the house to enjoy the graduation party she was having with her friends.

Everyone passed their finals with ease. As soon as they turned them in, they were free to go home. Rose so badly wanted to take advantage of the situation and spend time in the tree house, but Cal would of course find out. After all, he was taking finals too.

With finals done, and her last paper turned in, all Rose had to do was don her cap and gown proudly, walk across the stage, and accept her diploma. A part of her was excited, but a part of her was sad. She had enjoyed high school, mainly because of her friends. Even her relationship with Cal had been great until her father died.

As each student received their diploma, his or her friends and families would cheer loudly. Rose knew her mother wouldn't do that; actually it was a surprise that Ruth even came. But her friends cheered her on, and she heard Molly whistle loudly from the stands of the gym for her.

After graduation, Cal handed her a bouquet of a dozen long stemmed red roses. It was a nice gesture, and the flowers were beautiful, but Rose felt like he was just marking his territory. The simple bouquet from Jack was much more beautiful. Unlike Cal, Jack knew that Rose preferred the sweet scent of daises to roses.

Ruth was ready to leave the moment the ceremony was over. Knowing Rose would be less than willing to return home with her, Ruth simply left. Cal was still there, and he had assured Ruth he'd have her home at a decent hour.

"Coming over tonight Rosa?" Fabri threw an arm around her shoulder, the other arm around Helga. Casting a glance to make sure Cal was occupied, Rose nodded.

"At some point. Cal is insisting on taking me to some fancy dinner at some fancy place," she told him.

"Where the food is tiny and the prices are outrageous," Jack quipped, coming up next to her. _It should me taking her out to dinner._

"I can't see Cal taking me to McDonald's," Rose agreed. "Which sounds so much better than sushi." She sighed, sad that she wouldn't be there until after Cal dropped her off at home and after Ruth was asleep.

"Sweetpea," Cal called from down the hall.

"I'm named after a flower, and he calls me by a vegetable," she muttered, earning laughter from her friends. She turned to respond, and indicated that she'd be with him a moment. "I'll see you guys later. Save me a joint," she added with a smile.

_**...**_

Rose was pleased to see that Ruth had already gone to bed instead of waiting up for her. "Obviously she trusts me with Cal," Rose muttered to herself. _Of course she does, I'm marrying the jerk._

She shook her head, again shoving Cal from her mind. Rose knew she'd have to deal with it soon, her friends didn't even know the wedding had been moved up yet. But for now, she focused on changing her clothes, climbing out her bedroom window, and heading over to the tree house.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the ladder to the tree house. She could here the laughter as she climbed up.

"Hey Rosebud!" Jack was sitting at the edge of one of the mattress, his legs crossed in front of him. Tommy sat next to him, while Helga and Fabrizio sat on the other mattress.

"Hey everyone," she greeted when she stepped inside. Rose couldn't help but smile as she saw the space surrounding her. Two camping lanterns were lit, giving off enough illumination for the group to play poker.

"Rosie, come. Sit," Tommy told his cousin. He smacked the mattress next to him. "Move over Jack," he said. He jokingly pushed Jack over and Rose plopped down between them.

"Deal me in," Rose told Jack. He looked at her, a cigarette dangling from his lips, and cocked his eyebrow. "Unless you're afraid you'll lose everything in your wallet," she taunted. Jack sighed, but dealt her in. Helga reached over and handed the joint in her hand to Rose. She took a few puffs before passing it back to Fabrizio.

"You know, I will beat you at poker," he insisted. Jack had always been a great poker player; Molly had taught him when he was five. It wasn't until they were fourteen that Rose learned how to play. Since then, Jack constantly swore that teaching Rose how to play poker had been the worst mistake of his life.

"If you believe that," Rose began, looking at her cards, "I've got some oceanfront property in Arizona I'd like to sell ya." She was already feeling mellowed.

"Is it nice?" They all looked at Helga, who had asked the question. For a moment, Helga didn't know why. But as everyone struggled to hold in their laughter, she realized what she had said. "Shit, Arizona doesn't border the ocean, does it?"

The group of them burst out in hysterics, Helga included.

"Sweetie, you know we love you right," Fabri said, catching his breath. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she said, nodding. "Thank goodness geography wasn't a class I had to take here," she joked.

The laughter died down and they settled in for a poker game. Rose won the first two games, and they switched to blackjack. After a few hands, Jack went in the house to get some food and sodas. Molly knew they all smoked, but she didn't mind, sometimes taking a puff or two herself. She knew they were all getting together tonight, and had make a batch of peanut butter cookies, and a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"You know what be awesome," Fabri said as he flopped back on the mattress. "Back packing across Europe."

"You've been to Europe like a million times, man," Tommy responded.

"Yeah, Italy. But never France, or Spain, or even Poland." Fabri sighed. "I bet I could live on five or ten dollars a day."

"I'd love to see more of Europe too," Helga interjected. "My family didn't travel that much."

"It would be great to visit Ireland. Tommy and I are half Irish." Rose grabbed the cigarette from behind her ear and lit it.

"How about we stop talking about doing this, and do it this summer," Tommy decided. "I've got three months before I start college classes, so do you Rosie. Fabri isn't going to school until January, Jack isn't going yet either. And I'm sure Helga would like to visit home."

Fabrizio smiled and nodded. "You're right Tommy, we should. Helga?"

"I'm in. What do ya say Rose?"

Rose would have committed murder if it meant she could travel through Europe for the summer. _Don't tempt yourself._ She had managed to completely forget about Cal and the wedding. It was the mention of spending a summer, backpacking across Europe that brought it back to the front of her mind. _I can't go,_ was the exact thought.

"I can't go," she repeated, this time out loud. "The wedding's been moved up to August," she blurted out.

"What?" It wasn't just one person who said it, it was all of them.

_Fuck._ "Yeah, Cal and mother seem to think I'll drop out of school and become the perfect little housewife." She gazed at her friends, surprise was on all of their faces. _Except Jack's,_ she thought, recalling that he wasn't there. "Just do me a favor. Don't tell Jack."

"Rosa you have to tell him," Fabrizio said.

"I know, I know. I just didn't wanna bring it up tonight. But the truth is, I probably won't be able to hang out as much anymore," she said sullenly. "Just please don't tell him. I'll talk to him in the next couple of days."

They all promised not to tell, and then Rose changed the subject. She wasn't aware that Jack had been climbing back up the ladder with a backpack full of munchies. She also wasn't aware that he had heard the entire conversation.


	9. Unable To Take The Pain

**A/N: Okay, both me and my 19 month old are sick as dogs, but somehow I managed to write this. Personally, I think it sucks, but I had to get the setup going for the next chapter...which will be great.**

Jack didn't say anything to Rose to indicate that he had heard the conversation about the wedding. He trusted that she would do as she said, talk to him within the next couple of days about it. And Jack simply didn't want to comprehend that Rose would be married that soon, so not acknowledging it helped dull the ache in his heart.

Rose had fully intended to tell Jack; she just never had time to. Between gown fittings, bridesmaid gown fittings, and rushing in general to ensure the wedding would go off without a hitch, Rose was fully exhausted by seven in the evening every day.

Other than Rose running into Helga at the park, she hadn't seen any of her friends. Rose asked Helga to be her maid of honor, to which Helga excitedly agreed. Rose smiled a real smile for the first time in a week when Helga vowed to get her away from Ruth and Cal, claiming they were discussing the wedding.

So Helga picked up Rose two weeks after graduation. The first thing Rose was doing, even though she didn't want to, was tell Jack about the wedding. But Rose noticed immediately that Helga was sullen, and asked why.

"Fabrizio," Helga replied simply.

"What happened? You guys didn't break up did you," Rose asked her. Helga looked like she was on the verge of tears.

She shook her head. "He got a draft notice in the mail this morning."

With finals and graduation, and an impending wedding, the war in Vietnam had seemed far away, almost non existent. Rose hadn't paid attention to the news on the war since she found out her wedding was in August. The last thing she had read on it was in early May, when a hundreds of students marched in demonstration against the war through New York City's Time Square.

"Oh God Helga! Is he going?" Rose had heard of draftees fleeing to Canada, or suddenly enrolling in college to avoid going to war.

"He doesn't know what he's going to do yet." She sighed heavily. "I don't know what to think."

Rose echoed Helga's sigh. She pulled a cigarette from her purse. "I don't either." Rose was finally distracted from planning her wedding, but it wasn't how she had pictured it.

_**...**_

Jack tossed his car keys on the kitchen table. He had grabbed the mail on the way in, and began to look through it. So far he hadn't heard from the arts program at NYU. _Not that it really matters,_ he thought. He had known Rose wasn't going to NYU because of Cal, and he knew the wedding was in August. But Rose still hadn't told him about the latter. Jack was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

Jack flipped back the last piece of mail to reveal something he knew Fabrizio had received today as well: a draft card. He sighed heavily. He knew he didn't have to go. He could always enroll in school, or head north to Canada. Looking at the notice, he saw that everything read the same as it had on Fabrizio's. Jack knew immediately that if Fabri went, he'd go with him.

His thoughts flipped back to Rose. How would she react to him leaving? Jack realized though, that if he did go, he wouldn't have to stand by and watch the woman he loved marry a man he didn't care about enough to hate. Just then he heard a car door slam and looked out the kitchen window. Rose waved good-bye to Helga before turning to walk into Molly's house. Jack shoved the draft notice in the back pocket of his jeans as he opened the door for her.

"Hey Jack," she greeted. Though she smiled, he saw a darkness in her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he lied. He had a feeling she had come to finally tell him about the wedding, and he felt his stomach drop. He walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a couple of beers from it. Automatically, he handed one to Rose before leaning against the counter.

"Thanks." She looked down at it, tracing her finger along the label of it. "Have you talked to Fabri today?"

Jack nodded simply, taking a drink from the bottle. "Helga told you?"

"Yeah." Rose popped the top from the bottle and took a sip. "He hasn't decided yet, has he?"

"No," Jack responded with a shake of his head. He moved away from where he was leaning, not noticing that the draft notice slipped from his back pocket. Rose probably wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't landed on her foot.

Rose bent down to pick it up. "Here Jack, you dropped..." She noticed what she was holding. "No." Before Rose could look at it closer, Jack snatched it from her hands and tucked it back in his pocket. "What the hell was that Jack," she asked in surprise and denial.

"That was me putting a piece of mail in my pocket," he replied. _What is up your ass Jack? You don't have to be such a prick to her. _

"It was a draft notice wasn't it? God Jack, please tell me you're not going." Rose placed her beer on the table and reached out to touch his arm. He tensed at her touch, but didn't shrug her off.

"I don't know yet," he told her honestly. "But if Fabri goes, I'm going." Rose ignored a tear that slid down her cheek.

"You guys can dodge it," Rose protested. "America doesn't belong in that damned war, and you know it as much as I do!"

"Yeah I know. But I kind of have a responsibility here Rose." His eyes glanced to her engagement ring; she didn't notice. "You should know what that's like," he said, a little colder than he intended.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean," she shrieked. Jack turned and looked at her. His eyes were a mess of emotions; love, fear, anger, pain.

"Rosebud. When were you planning to tell me that you're marrying Cal in eight weeks?"

Rose felt her face fall and her body go numb. "Who told you," she asked in a whisper.

"You did Rose. On graduation night. You told everyone else, and asked them not to tell me, that you would tell me in a couple days. It's been two weeks!" The smile on Jack's face was only there to keep the tears from breaking free from his eyes.

"You heard me?"

Jack nodded. "I was right on the ladder. You said you'd tell me in a couple of days, so I let it drop for the evening."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I had every single intention of telling you. But mother and Cal have just been ridiculous with wedding plans." Rose didn't even notice that she was crying. "By the time I'd get home, I'd fall asleep. I simply never got a chance. That's why I had Helga bring me here today."

He looked at her, believing what she said, but it still hurt. "Didn't we promise each other that nothing would change with our friendship? You used to damn it all and come over whenever you wanted! Hell, you've slept on my aunt's couch more times than I can count, even in the tree house with me, and you never cared!"

"What has gotten into you Jack?" Rose was completely taken aback by his behavior. She had thought he'd be understanding about the situation, but clearly she was wrong.

"Rose, you're a spoiled little brat. But in spite of that, you're the most caring, astounding, passionate person I have ever known. You've been my best friend since I can remember. But you're marrying a man who does not, has not, and will never come close to deserving you." Rose closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from crying. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jack was again holding his draft card and looking at it.

"Jack...no," she said with a shake of her head.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and watch it happen Rose."


	10. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: Despite being sick, I was so excited for this chapter that I couldn't wait! The song I used in here is "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts.**

Rose never slept that night. She tried for all she was worth, but the sandman kept eluding her. Every time her eyes closed, Jack's face appeared. Rose tossed and turned, punched her pillow, and rearranged her blankets, but she never settled down.

Jack had walked to his truck and drove off after their argument. _"I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand by and watch it happen Rose."_ His words still echoed in her head. Rose had stayed behind for several hours, but he never came home. With Jack gone and Molly out for the evening, the house remained dark and quiet. Eventually Rose gave up and came home, where she laid now.

A little after midnight, it began raining. Rose began to cry.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Jack was at home now, just as restless as Rose. Instead of laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling however, he was packing.

He had meant what he said to Rose; he couldn't watch her marry Cal. And he couldn't stay here any longer and pretend everything was going to be okay. Jack was too afraid of getting hurt even more.

More than anything, Jack wanted to pour out his feelings to her. He wanted to tell her that he'd loved her for as long as he could remember. He wanted to feel her lips brush against his. And Jack knew if he saw her again, it would happen. He had to leave before it was too late.

Molly had come home late, and Jack broke the news to her. She was upset and frightened, but didn't protest. Jack kept the real reason for his decision hidden, but Molly couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Rose.

A crack of thunder broke through the sound of the rain. Jack turned to look out the window. A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, illuminating the tree house in the backyard. Jack sighed. He didn't think he and Rose would ever be together in the tree house again.

He tossed his now full bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He was leaving early in the morning, and he wanted a few hours of sleep. Suddenly though, Jack stopped fighting the tears.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

"What do you mean he left Tommy?" Rose stared at her cousin in denial.

"I mean exactly that Rosie," Tommy replied. "Jack left about seven this morning."

"How the hell do you know?" Tommy handed her a note that he had found with his morning paper. She swiped it from his hand.

"He dropped it off at my place before I even got up," he explained. Rose didn't hear him, just read the words.

"If I don't leave now, I'll just regret it," Rose said, reading the words out loud. "I'll be back when I can. Tell everyone bye for me." Rose paused for a moment. "He went to war."

The realization hit her like a punch in the stomach. Rose was glad her bed was right behind her, because she sank into it. Tommy was next to his cousin in seconds, placing a supportive arm around her.

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"I should have told him that I love him," she whispered as a tear dripped for the top of her nose.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Jack laid his head down on the pillow. Six weeks had passed since he left Gainesville. He was still in Georgia, at Fort Benning. Fabrizio was there as well, unwilling to let his best friend go to war alone.

Though Jack had left to escape the pain of losing Rose, the pain seemed to burn a little more viciously each day.

He knew that every day that passed was one day closer until Rose became Mrs. Caledon Hockley. And every day Jack was beginning to kick himself in the ass a little more. He thought of writing her often, but he could not bring himself to put his feelings on paper.

It took Jack awhile to fall asleep, as always. But upon waking the following morning, Jack learned that the day he was due home for a short leave before shipping out, was the same day as Rose's wedding.

Jack wondered if he should take it as a serious sign. Fabrizio practically beat him over the head with the fact.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"I'll call you later Rose," Helga said as she left to run some errands. Rose closed the door to her bedroom, and face Tommy who had just walked in.

"One week Tommy, that's it. In one week I marry Cal. Why am I doing this?" Rose took a puff of the joint in her hand before handing it to Tommy.

"I ask myself that all the time Rosie." Tommy took a quick drag. "You love Jack and you're marrying Cal, it doesn't make any sense to me either," he went on, not shy about being brutally sarcastic.

"Jack," she said bitterly. "Jack who took off without a good-bye to me. No, I take that back. Jack said good-bye, through you, in a letter." Rose hadn't taken Jack's departure well at all. She was afraid that she had lost him, and distracted herself by actually getting involved with the wedding plans. "He hasn't written any of us."

"So that's it then? You're over Jack?" Rose glared at Tommy before snatching the joint from him.

"There's nothing to be over," she denied. "I'm just mad as hell at him." _And myself._

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Jack hailed a cab at the train station and gave the driver the address. Although Jack hadn't written to any of his friends, he had written to his aunt. He asked of the wedding location, saying he wanted to surprise Rose so Molly wouldn't alert her to his arrival.

The ride to his house was less than twenty minutes, but he still had three hours before the wedding. Three hours until he told her that he was in love with her. It took every ounce of patience, but it would pay off.

If Jack was going tell Rose he loved her, he was doing it in the most passionate way possible. There was no way he was going to lose her.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Rose forced herself not to cry. Her makeup would be disastrous if she did. But it was harder than she imagined. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was someone else. Though Rose could see she was beautiful, she didn't feel beautiful. And even if she felt beautiful, the darkness in her eyes took the beauty away.

A gentle knock on her door caught her attention. "Come in," she responded. Tommy came through the door, looking like a brand new man in a tuxedo.

"Who are you and where's my cousin," Rose said, attempting to make a joke. Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's really me Rosie. I've been brainwashed into wearing this shit," he joked back, and Rose managed a weak laugh. "You ready?"

Rose glanced at herself in the mirror. On the outside, she was ready. Inside, she wanted to jump off a cliff. "Yeah, I think so." Tommy extended his arm and Rose took it.

"Thanks for giving me away Tommy," she whispered as the waited for the bridal march to begin. Taking a deep breath, Rose plastered on a fake smile as the doors opened and Tommy began to escort her down the aisle.

Jack came down the hall just as she disappeared into the church. "Shit!"

"Jack, don't swear in church," Fabrizio reprimanded him. "Besides, there's always Plan B."

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The priest's words flowed right through Rose's brain. She didn't absorb them, just listened to the drabble about the severity of the commitment in marriage, and how love conquers all. _If it did, I'd be standing here with Jack,_ she thought.

She heard the priest ask for objections and she sighed, knowing there wouldn't be any. Just as the priest looked back to his book to continue, a voice spoke up from the back of the church.

"Wait."


	11. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

Rose swore her heart stopped beating for a fleeting second. _No, I'm dreaming. I'm hearing things. _ But it wasn't a dream. The priest had stopped talking and was looking at the back of the church. Cal too, had turned. Yet Rose still could not bring herself to turn her body.

"Rosebud." Jack's voice hit her right in the heart and she whipped around to see Jack. She felt a rush of adrenaline when she saw him. He wore his military uniform, his long blond locks now cut to military requirements. He looked beyond handsome. Jack's lips curled into a half smile and his eyes sparkled. Rose knew then, that he was real.

"Jack!" She dropped her bouquet and gathered up the skirts of her dress, and walked quickly towards him. They met halfway down the aisle. "What...what are you doing here?" Jack just smiled at her, even though he noticed Cal was beginning to walk toward them.

"Don't marry him Rosebud," Jack pleaded. "You can't marry him." Rose felt her heart beat faster. The room spun, but pleasantly. Her knees wobbled a little.

"And why can't she marry me," Cal asked in a mocking tone. He stopped to stand next to Rose. Rose noticed him, but didn't feel him next to her. All she felt was Jack taking her hands in his.

Jack glared at Cal. "Because," he began before looking back to Rose. "I married her a long time ago." Cal just didn't know what to say. "Remember Rosebud?"

Rose couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "Jack, we were kids! We were ten years old!" She wasn't protesting, and Jack knew that. Her smile widened, recalling the game they played many years ago.

"And I should have told you then, and every day since then that I love you," he whispered. "I love you Rose."

Cal, who normally had a quick, albeit lame, response, stood stunned. His mouth hung open rudely, but no sound came out.

Rose moved closer to Jack. "I love you too," she whispered. She wasn't sure of what else to say, or even do. But she did know one thing; she needed to get away. "Get me outta here Jack," she said with a smile.

Jack let out a small laugh as he snatched her hand and began to lead her out of the church.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" Ruth had snapped out her own stupor and was now walking towards them. Rose started to slow, but quickly decided to ignore her mother. "Rose! You get back here this instant!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose stopped and turned to face Ruth. "Oh mother, shut up!" Ruth stepped back as if Rose had slapped her. "This is my life. I'm done with your expectations." Her head jerked towards Cal. She glared at him. "And I'm done with you." The tone of her voice stunned Cal.

With that, Rose squeezed Jack's hand as she turned to walk out. Ruth and Cal began yelling again, but they ignored it. For the first time in a long time, the emotional pain that had been gnawing at them, vanished.

Cal wasn't about to stand there. _He's walking away with my fiancée._ He only made it about two steps before Tommy stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "Get out of the way," Cal spat at him.

Tommy chuckled. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Tommy," Ruth cried in protest. He ignored her.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you near my cousin," Tommy told Cal. "You can try, but you won't be successful."

Cal grunted and rolled his eyes. _No need to cause more of a scene now,_ he told himself. _You'll get her._ "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. Suddenly Cal fully realized what had happened. _Rose left you at the altar. _

He didn't know what to feel. It was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. His heart wasn't broken, but his pride had been wounded. The church was packed full of people, and all of them were staring at the jilted groom. Some people were shocked, others seemed relieved at the events that just happened. Already a great deal of them were whispering.

Cal weakly maintained his composure. He let out a deep breath and help his head high when he wanted to hang it in shame. With a final glare at Tommy, Cal turned on his heal and walked out the back entrance of the church.

_**...**_

Rose and Jack didn't say a word as they walked out of the church. They looked at each other and chuckled. Neither of them could really believe what had just happened. One minute Rose had been at the altar with Cal, and then next she was climbing into Jack's truck.

Rose was the first one to crack. She just completely burst out in giggles. Jack looked her, amused. _She's happy. _ The last time they had been together, they fought. _You hurt her,_ he reminded himself. Jack reached across the cab of the truck and touched her face.

Feeling his hand against her face caused Rose to turn and throw her arms around him. "I'm sorry Rose," Jack said. "I was such an asshole to you."

"Jack," she replied.

"No, let me do this." She smiled at him, letting him go on. "I was hurt, and I was mad. But it didn't give me the right to treat you like I did. I know you weren't trying to hurt me, I just flipped out." He paused to look into Rose's eyes. They shone brightly at him. "I used the draft to get away and I hurt you."

"Jack, all of that doesn't matter now. You're here with me, and that's what matters. Do you realize that if you hadn't showed up I'd be-"

"Married to that ignorant, arrogant, self serving son of a bitch? Yeah, I know." From the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking towards the truck. It was Cal. "Speaking of the devil, we gotta go."

Rose turned and saw Cal. She groaned in frustration. Jack turned the engine over and put the truck in drive. It was unfortunate for Cal that Jack decided to slam down on the gas peddle, because it had rained the night before. Rose laughed when she saw the mud hit Cal's expensive clothes.

Jack threw his arm around Rose and pulled her close. She slid to the middle of the seat and laid her head on his shoulder. She reached over and turned on the radio. Smiling at the song, she reached up to take his hand which was dangling over her shoulder.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._


	12. Worth The Wait

**A/N: Told you guys I'd have another one up! I'm glad you guys are liking it! And for those who have read my story _Everything's Made To Be Broken_ and liked it, I strongly suggest you read _My Dear One_ by RachelDalloway!**

Rose gave Jack a perplexed look when he turned onto her street. "I just figured you didn't want to wear that dress any longer," he told her before she could ask. She smiled.

"You figured right," Rose replied. "We have to be quick, I'm sure my mother or Cal will be here soon." She pulled away from Jack and got out of the truck. He followed her as she grabbed a key hidden under a flower pot and let herself in. "I'll be right back," she said as she started up the stairs

Jack could see her elation radiating from her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, and never let go of her. The sight of her taking the stairs two at a time to go to her room, in her wedding dress, made him laugh quietly. He watched as she disappeared around the corner and then listened as the ceiling creaked above him under her weight.

The first thing Rose retrieved was all of Jack's drawings. _I don't know if I'll ever come back here,_ she thought. She refused to leave them behind. Dropping the folder holding them on her bed, she reached down under the bed to get a change of clothes. It was then that she realized that no one was around to under the two dozen buttons on the back of her gown.

_Jack's here,_ she reminded herself. She felt her heart flutter at the thought. _I haven't even kissed him yet_, she realized. She considered just staying in the dress, and taking a change of clothes with her to where ever they were headed. But she really didn't want to stay in the dress. She hated it.

"Jack," she called from her doorway. She heard him coming up the stairs toward her. Rose felt her face heat up when he appeared in front of her. "I...um. Yeah, I can't get out of this dress by myself."

He let out a shaky laugh. "Would you like me to help you?" Rose looked down quickly before looking back him.

"Please?" Jack looked from her eyes to her lips. Rose felt herself move towards him, ready to kiss him. They inched together and right before their lips could meet, the door slammed downstairs.

"Rose Evelyn DeWitt Bukater! I know you're here! Get down here now," Ruth screeched. Rose groaned and leaned her forward against Jack's.

"Why don't we go out your bedroom window," Jack suggested. Rose looked at him, gratefully. She didn't want to talk to her mother, much less see her. She walked over to the window, grabbing the folder that lay on her bed. "What's that?"

"Your drawings," she replied. Jack smiled and took them from her, tucking the folder into his back pocket. "Thank you," she told him.

"Rose!" Ruth's voice was closer, as if she was coming up the stairs. Rose threw open her window and began lowering herself down the trellis. Jack followed, impressed and how she not only managed to get down quickly, but also managed to avoid tripping over the dress.

"Years of experience," she told him, answering the questioning look. She took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. Rose looked up just in time to see Ruth's head pop out of the open window. At the same moment, the front door of the house opened and Cal stepped out.

"Shit," Jack cursed. Rose turned and saw Cal.

"Let's go," she cried, beginning to laugh a little. They broke into a run immediately, having to go around the house to reach Jack's truck. Cal gave chase, but quickly gave up once Jack started the truck up.

"You know, he's not going to give up so easily," Jack told her with a touch of worry in his voice.

"I know," Rose admitted. "But he doesn't have a choice. Hopefully he'll realize that." She took Jack's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He looked at her, squeezing her hand back.

"If he doesn't, Aunt Molly does have a shotgun," he replied, half joking. Rose chuckled and reached into the glove compartment, knowing Jack kept cigarettes in there. She lit up two and handed one to Jack.

They smoked in silence until Jack pulled into the long driveway at Molly's. Molly's car was in the driveway, but Jack knew she wouldn't come out and bother him. Jack cut the engine and looked at Rose and laughed.

"What?"

"Look at your dress. It's torn and dirty, and well, it's not very proper for a lady," he teased.

Rose laughed. "I'm pretty confident my days as a so-called lady are behind me. I was shipped to the wrong address remember?"

"Yeah I remember," he replied, recalling when he told her that a few years ago. He placed his hand on her face, enjoying the way it felt when she was smiling.

"I think I'm finally at the right address. I'm where I was supposed to be all along," Rose told him.

"It was worth the wait," he whispered. Rose leaned toward him as if he was a magnet drawing her closer. "I love you so much," Jack said.

Rose looked into his eyes for just a moment before replying. "I love you too."

Jack and Rose had kissed before. They had been in plays together, they were curious eight old children, it was rare for a day to pass without a peck on the cheek to each other. But in the cab of Jack's pick up truck on that August day, they truly kissed for the first time.


	13. Bittersweet Revelation

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and readers! Hope you enjoy this, as Jack and Rose realize they're going from friends to something more. **

Rose sighed as Jack pulled away from the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her with his eyes. "This is unbelievable Jack," Rose told him.

"Believe it Rosebud." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You really are beautiful in that dress, all things considered." Rose felt her face warm and she smiled.

"I didn't bring anything to wear," she said, suddenly realizing it.

"You can wear something of mine," Jack told her. "If you want to," he added quickly.

"I'd really like that," Rose told him. "Come on, let's go." She opened the door of the truck and hopped out. Jack waited for her to take his hand before walking into the house.

"No Ruth, I haven't seen them. If I do, I promise I'll call." Molly's voice was irritated underneath, but she kept a pleasant tone. Jack and Rose walked into the den where Molly was on the phone. She nodded to them, placing a finger over her lips to keep them quiet. "Believe me, I would very much like to know where my nephew is as well. Alright. Goodbye."

"Thank you Molly," Rose said gratefully after the call was disconnected. Jack threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled Rose close.

"It's not a problem honey," Molly assured her. "Ruth is practically tearing her hair out right now. And I believe her exact words were that 'Cal is beside himself with despair.' Whatever the hell that means." Molly had never been shy about the fact that she didn't care for Cal.

"It means his pride is wounded," Jack said harshly. He automatically squeezed Rose tighter, and she leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to move my truck before I end up with slashed tires," he said, the last part with a touch of sarcasm.

"You think Cal would really stoop that low," asked Molly.

"No. But he'd pay someone someone else to," Rose replied. Jack smiled in agreement before going back outside. Rose turned to Molly. "Can you help me get out of this God damned dress Mol?"

Molly let out a loud laugh. "Yeah darlin'. Do you have anything else to wear?"

"Jack said I can borrow something of his." Molly rolled her eyes, not surprised.

"Come on then." Rose followed Molly into Jack's room. "Now Rose you know I'm not one to pry, but have you and Jack discussed everything?" Molly began to undo the buttons on the dress.

"To be honest Molly, I'm still in a bit of shock about all this," Rose replied honestly. "I actually feel a little high."

"Are you?" Molly's voice was light and a bit sarcastic.

"No Molly," Rose said with a laugh. "I'm just happy. And it's that kind of happy where I feel like I could fly if I jumped out of the tree house."

Molly laughed as she undid the last button. "Well please don't attempt to fly. You're unbuttoned." Rose held her dress in place as she turned to face Molly. "Listen, I'm going to take care of some errands since my afternoon is suddenly free."

"Molly you don't have to leave on our account," Rose told her.

"I'm not. I actually do have errands to get out of the way," Molly told her. "And you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," she added.

"Thank you so much Molly." Rose gave her a grateful look before Molly left the room, closing the door behind her. Rose let out a sigh and grabbed a pair of jeans that were hanging in Jack's closet. She slipped out of her wedding gown, letting it fall to the floor. Jack's jeans were a little loose on her, but not to the point where they would fall off. Rose grabbed a T shirt from his dresser and slipped it on over her head.

Rose sighed, content with the natural feel of things. She had known where Jack's clothes were, and put them on. It wasn't the first time Rose had worn his clothes, but it felt more comforting this time. She had no choice but to go barefoot, but she really didn't mind. Rose sat at Jack's desk and waited for him as she began to remove her hairdo. Jack knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," she called. Jack opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted. "You look much better," Jack told her, referring to the change of clothes.

"Thanks. Although I'd feel better if I could get my hair down." She finally untangled one bobby pin and pulled it free, and prepared to go after another. Jack walked over to her and stood behind her. Rose let her hands drop and he easily worked another bobby pin free.

"You always did look better with your hair down," Jack told her gently. He dropped another bobby pin on the desk, followed by another, and then another. It took him less than two minutes to get them all out and Rose combed her fingers through her curls gratefully.

"Thank you Jack," she said. She stood up to face him and was immediately come over with a desire to kiss him. Rose gave into it. Jack kissed her back fiercely, yet tenderly. Butterflies danced in Rose's stomach as he placed his hands on her face. She opened her mouth a little wider, allowing Jack to gingerly touch his tongue to hers.

Jack began to move his hands away from her face. He ran them down to her shoulders and then the sides of her body. Rose's butterflies increased in activity as his hands drew closer to her hips. No sooner did Jack's hands reach them, and Rose couldn't stop the nervous giggle that escaped.

Jack broke the kiss and pulled his hands away. He smiled, kind of amused by her laughter. "What?"

Rose blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, sorry." She let out a deep breath and moved her hands to look at him. "It's just when you moved your hands down to my hips..."

"You got uncomfortable?"

Rose shook her head. "Actually no. I'm just very aware that it's you touching me." She took his hands in hers. "Not that it's a bad thing," she added, looking down. Jack pulled a hand free to touch her face. Rose looked back at him.

"I'm nervous too," he told her soothingly. She cocked her eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm nervous?"

"Well for one thing, I'm standing close enough that I can feel your heart pounding. For another, we are crossing a line Rosebud. We're going from friends to something more." Jack ran his fingers through her hair. "There's no rush for anything."

Rose felt the butterflies ease at his words. "Jack," she sighed. "You're amazing." She looked at his uniform, coming to a bittersweet revelation. "When do you leave," she asked sullenly.

Jack saw the look in her eyes and felt a twinge of pain. "Two weeks." Rose closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Rose look at me." When she opened her eyes, a couple tears escaped. Jack quickly wiped them away. "It's too risky for me to run now." Rose nodded her head understandingly.

"I'm not asking you to run Jack. And I know you wouldn't let Fabrizio go alone." Jack was a bit surprised that Rose remembered him saying that. "I'm just scared. My dad went and never came home." Even though Rose's father hadn't been on the battle field, he had been killed in a road side bomb while driving.

Jack pulled Rose to him and kissed her hair. "I know baby. I'm scared too. But I'm coming home, I promise."

"No Jack," Rose said, lifting her head to look at him. "Don't make a promise that you...that you might...not be able to keep." Jack didn't say anything, but instead kissed her softly. "Let's make the next two weeks count Jack."

Jack kissed her once more before pulling her into another embrace. "We'll make it count, and we'll never stop. Because I'm not going back on my promise. I haven't broken a promise to you yet, and I don't intend to start."


	14. Goodbye Past

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are liking this! I'm really invested in this fic right now, so updates should be pretty regular. I'm not ignoring my other fics! I am working on them, it's just a lot less fun to work on stories when you realize they're coming to an end.**

Rose pulled away from Jack's embrace. "Alright, we can't make it count like this," she said, wiping the last remaining tears from her face.

"You're right. We should go skinny sipping," Jack replied with a coy smile. Rose laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Actually, can I borrow your truck? I have a couple of things I need to take care of." Judging by the expression Jack gave, Rose knew she didn't have to explain what needed to be taken care of.

"Do you want me to go with," he offered. Rose shook her head. "You sure? I'm not too fond with the idea of you being alone with him."

"I'll be fine. I promise. And I won't be alone with Cal. I'm actually going to deal with my mother first." Jack still looked skeptical. "Sweetheart, I'll be okay."

"I know you will be," he said with a sigh. He dug his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the truck." Jack noticed her bare feet. "Are you planning to drive like that?"

Rose shrugged. "Why not?" Jack laughed and opened the door, following her out of the room and downstairs. "The sooner I get this over with the better," Rose commented as they reached the front door.

"Are you really going to cut your mother out of your life?" Jack gave her a concerned look. "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She smiled at him. "Jack you know her as well as I do. Money and status were always number one in her mind. There's also all of her stupid ladies clubs or whatever they're called. I don't know where I am on her list of importance. Hell, I don't even know if I'm on the list." Rose paused to breathe. "I don't want to cut her from my life, but if she cannot accept that I love you, than there's very little I want from her. Actually, there's nothing I want from her."

Jack looked at Rose for a moment. She had gone from completely calm one second, to fired up the next. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly. "What about Cal?"

"What about him? I'm going to give him this stupid engagement ring back and tell him I never want to see him again." Neither one of them said it, but they both had a feeling that getting Cal out of their lives wouldn't be a simple task. Rose leaned forward and kissed Jack again. "I love _you_."

Rose opened the front door, only to come face to face with Ruth. Jack almost laughed at the suddenly tense atmosphere, but managed not to. Rose tossed Jack's keys back to him, and he caught them casually and shoved them into his pocket.

"I should have figured I'd find you here," Ruth snapped at Rose. "With him. Dressed like that." Ruth gave Rose a look of disgust. "What were you thinking Rose?" Ruth remembered Jack was in the room. "Do you mind? I'd like to speak to my daughter alone," she said through clenched teeth.

Rose scoffed at Ruth. "Boy oh boy. Where do you get off mother? This is Jack's home. You can't just barge in here and demand privacy. Jack doesn't have to go anywhere. Anything you say to me can be said in front of him."

"You're being unreasonable Rose," Ruth snapped back at her.

"Actually she's being very reasonable," Jack said in Rose's defense. His calm and cool tone of voice shocked Ruth into silence. "I'll be upstairs in you need me," he told Rose.

"Jack you don't-"

"I know. But I need to change clothes and take care of a couple things." He kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be far," he said, giving her a wink before disappearing up the stairs. Rose watched him go, all but forgetting that her mother was still standing in the doorway.

"You're disgusting," Ruth said, her voice laced with venom. Rose rolled her eyes and walked in the den. Ruth followed, slamming the door behind her. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Other than decide to live my life as I wish, no. Please, enlighten me." Rose faced her mother with her arms crossed and her jaw set.

"Your marriage to Caledon would have saved us! We'd no longer have to worry about paying off the debt your father left us. It would have all been taken care of, and we could have continued our lifestyle."

Rose felt a laugh creeping up, and she managed to keep it down, letting out only a small chuckle. "No mother. _You_ could have continued with _your_ lifestyle. While you were at some society hoopla, I would have been playing housewife to man who loved me about as much as I loved him," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. Rose heard the ceiling creak and smiled to herself. She could tell from the noise, that Jack was right at the top of the stairs.

"Your relationship would have been fine if you would have stopped hanging out with your silly friends." Rose glared at her mother.

"Look I'm not going to stand here and discuss my relationship with Cal. There's no relationship to discuss anymore. I should have broken things off with him along time ago. But it doesn't matter, because Cal and I are done. Jack and I are together, and neither you nor Cal can do anything to change that."

Ruth let out a deep sigh, trying to prevent herself from screaming. "But Rose."

"But _nothing_ mother! The only reason you want me with Cal is so you can stay rich and keep your place in society." Rose paused for a moment, thinking. "You know Jack and Molly are very well off, but you wanted me with Cal. Why is that?"

"Caledon is from a respectable family. His family has been an important part of the community for generations. Jack's an _orphan_, adopted by his _aunt_." The words 'orphan' and 'aunt' sounded as if they burned Ruth's tongue as they left her mouth. "He's completely wrong for you."

Rose bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming at Ruth. She looked at her mother, who had a spiteful look in her eyes. "You know what mother? Maybe Jack is wrong for me. But he's wrong for me in all the right ways. Now if you cannot accept that, then leave. We're done here." Rose punctuated her statement by walking towards the door and opening it up for Ruth.

"Rose," Ruth said as she walked toward the door. "Your father would be very disappointed in you."

Rose felt a stab in her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please leave," she commanded through clenched teeth. Rose opened her eyes and looked at Ruth. "Using daddy to guilt me into something isn't going to work anymore."

"You're being absurd Rose. But I guess you'll have to make your own mistakes." Ruth cast a final glance at Rose before turning and walking out the door. Rose closed the door quietly, and turned to see Jack coming down the stairs.

"You okay Rosebud?" He wrapped her in a hug, resting his face on the top of her head. He couldn't help but notice the strawberry scent coming from her hair.

"I'm fine." She let out a heavy sigh. "I actually feel much...lighter." Rose buried her face in his shirt, enjoying the scent of cigarettes that lingered on his clothes. As much as Rose would have loved to remain there, she still had to see Cal.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with," Jack asked when Rose mentioned it again.

"If you're with me, all Cal will see you as is a non-verbal fuck you," Rose told Jack honestly. Jack snorted at Rose's blunt wording, but agreed with her. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he went to answer it.

Rose beat him to the door though. Cal stood on the other side.


	15. Falling Into Place

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!**

Jack was next to Rose so quickly, she didn't even hear him move. He gave Cal a look. Not a look that said 'Rose is mine,' but rather a look that warned Cal that there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect Rose. It actually bothered Cal, and he avoided Jack's eyes.

Cal was angry though, there was no denying it. Rose could literally feel hatred rolling off of him. He looked at her. "Why Rose?" His words slurred confirming that he was also drunk.

"Because I don't love you," she told him flatly. "And I'm not arm candy." Rose reached down and pulled the engagement ring off of her finger. Even Jack felt the final chain break away from her as she held it out to Cal.

"You left me at the altar," he said instead of taking it. "How could you embarrass me like that?" Jack smirked, unsurprised at Cal's question. Cal ignored him. "Don't think I'll easily forget that," he went on.

"Don't threaten her," Jack said through clenched teeth. Jack's reaction set Cal off.

"And just what are you going to do about that Dawson? You'll be halfway around the world. You'll either end up dead or a POW." Rose felt fear grip her core at Cal's words, but her face gave nothing away.

"Get out Cal," she ordered. She wanted to scream, but her voice remained calm and even. "We're done." She grabbed his wrist and pressed the ring into his hand so swiftly he didn't have time to react.

"You'll regret this you little bitch." If Rose hadn't been there to stop him, Jack would have gotten his hands around Cal's neck and squeezed as hard as possible.

"Jack don't," she pleaded with him. "It's exactly what he wants." Jack didn't seem to hear Rose, glaring at Cal instead. Rose touched her hand to his face, breaking his concentration. His eyes dropped to meet hers. "Please." The look in her eyes calmed him just enough. He nodded, but looked back to Cal.

"If you _ever_ hurt her, in _any_ way, I will find out. _You_ better not forget _that_." Cal so badly wanted to hurt Jack in the worst way. But for some reason, he thought it would be best to leave things alone for right now. He'd lead them into a false sense of security first.

So with one last glare at Jack and Rose, Cal turned and walked away.

Rose didn't realize that she had been holding her breath until Cal was out of sight. All the air in her lungs came out in a _whoosh. _She leaned back into Jack as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

"I hate this fucking war," he muttered. "Despite how much I hate that bastard, he's right. I'll be halfway around the globe."

Rose heard the disappointment and fear in his voice and turned. "I'll be okay. I can take care of myself," she told him firmly.

Memories flooded Jack, lightening his mood. "I was a scrawny little boy when you used to beat me up. And you were pretty aggressive for a young lady." The memories began to flood Rose, and she laughed.

"You were a wimp," she teased.

"No. I just never hit back," he said, his voice becoming serious again. Rose swallowed hard.

"Cal would." She turned to face Jack. "Do you remember that time you taught me to spit like a man?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Teach me to fight like a man." Jack immediately shook his head.

"Rose, I can't do that. In order too, I'd have to hit you back," Jack said. "I can't"

"Jack, you won't hit me. Just show me how to defend myself, how to stop him, the best places to attack him if need be." Jack wanted to say yes, but still wasn't sure. "It'll give us both peace of mind. Beside," she added. "You love me too damn much to hit me."

Jack sighed, but smiled. "Alright. I'll teach you to fight like a man."

"It does mean teaching me to chew tobacco like a man will have to wait. Are you okay with that," she joked. Again, memories flowed through their brains, bringing them to a better atmosphere.

"I'll live," Jack said. He gave her a quick kiss. "So, you wanna start making it count by beating me up?" Rose laughed.

"Tempting, but no," Rose replied. "Jack, you know how I swear you capture the spirit of a person in your drawings?" He nodded. "I want you to drawer me today. This has been the happiest day of my life, and I expected it to be the most miserable. I want you to capture my spirit on paper."

"I still say you're crazy with the whole spirit theory, but I'd love to draw you." Rose smiled, ignoring the nerves creeping up on her. He turned to go upstairs and get his portfolio, but Rose began to say something else.

"Jack. Remember that time you told me that you always wanted to do a nude drawing," she asked. Rose wondered if Jack could hear her heart pounding underneath her breast.

Jack's eyes widened and he gulped in surprise. "Y-yes," he stammered.

"I want to be your model," she said, walking back to him.

"Rose," Jack said, this time in disbelief.

She ignored his attempt to argue. "And I was wondering if I should wear the necklace you got me for my birthday."

_**...**_

Jack tried his best, but he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach. His heart was thumping so hard, it almost hurt. He began to sharpen one of his charcoal pencils with a knife, but lost focus as Rose walked back into his bedroom.

"Hi," she said through a smile. "Are you ready?"

_Am I ready to see you naked for the first time? No._ "Yes," Jack replied. "You're sure about this?"

Rose, though nervous, responded by slipping out of Jack's old, beat up bathrobe that he had let her borrow. Jack drew in a deep breath at the sight. Rose stood before him, with nothing on but the delicate necklace with a simple teardrop shaped diamond.

"You're beautiful," he said as he let his breath out. Rose felt her face warm at his compliment. The artist in Jack took over his brain after the initial shock of seeing the woman he loved naked wore off. "Lie down on the bed, er, the couch." _Nice one idiot_, he mentally chastised himself.

Rose walked to the couch that Jack had in his bedroom, and laid down on it. She said nothing of Jack's Freudian slip. "Tell me when it looks right," Rose said as she laid an arm over the back of the couch.

"Put your arm back the way is was," he told her gently. "Now bring that other hand right up by your face." Jack looked at her position one final time, pleased with it. "Alright, head down. Eyes to me, keep them on me." He crossed his legs and put his portfolio on his lap. "And just try to relax." Neither of them knew if Jack was saying that to Rose, himself, or to both of them.

Once Jack drew the first line, his nerves finally settled down and remained quiet. Before Jack knew it, he had begun to do exactly as Rose as asked, he was capturing her spirit. Her eyes were full of life and playfulness. Even though it was extremely subtle, Jack saw the slight curl of a smile in her upper lip. Drawing her nude was easier than he thought. He finished her face, and moved down until he finally reached her breasts. Upon smudging the line he had drawn for her breast, Jack felt himself blush. _Guess it's not as easy as I thought_. Rose called him on it.

"I do believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste," she teased, adding a mocking, haughty tone to her voice. Jack smiled at her, but didn't respond. "I can't imagine Mousier Monet blushing," she went on.

"He does landscapes," he said finally. Rose laughed lightly. "Just relax your face, no laughing," he told her.

"Sorry."

"No you're not," Jack teased. Rose smiled one final time before relaxing the muscles of her face. Jack went on drawing, and if Rose saw his face turn crimson again when he had to smudge some more pencil lines, she didn't call him on it. In fact, neither of them said a word until Jack declared that he was finished.

"Can I see it," Rose asked, not moving from the couch.

"Of course you can. I did it for you," he replied easily. Rose grabbed the robe from the floor and wrapped it around herself as she stood up. She walked around the back of Jack as he initialed and dated it.

"Jack, it's amazing." Jack handed it to her. "Thank you." She bent down to give him a kiss and started to pull away the drawing, only Jack wouldn't let go. Rose giggled and reached down to tickle his ribs. He let go immediately

"That wasn't fair," Jack complained. "You cheated."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him as she tightened the knot on her robe. "Tough." She brushed her hair from her face, flinching at the knot her fingers tangled in. "Do you mind if I shower? I literally have three cans of hairspray in my hair."

"Why are you even asking," he joked with a smile. "Go ahead." Rose leaned down to give Jack another kiss. Then she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Jack stared at the closed door; half hoping Rose would beckon to him. Rose, in the shower on the other side of the door, was half hoping Jack would come into the shower with her.


	16. The First Time

**A/N: Sorry! I know I promised regular updates and didn't deliver. I fail. But I think you'll enjoy anyways! It does get M toward the end. You've been warned!**

As Rose turned the water off and stepped out the shower, a wave of fatigue washed over her. She didn't even try to hold back the yawn that had been building up. Before wrapping a towel around herself, she stretched, groaning as she did so.

Once glance in the mirror and she saw how tired she really was. _At least the darkness is out of my eyes._ But Rose didn't want to be tired. She wanted to brush her wet curls out, get dressed, and go do something, anything with Jack.

Rose didn't make it past getting dressed. She walked into Jack's bedroom, discovering it empty. She figured he was downstairs, or maybe outside. It was quiet with the exception of the occasional creak and moan of the old house. The floorboards gave a couple of groans and she walked across the room.

_Maybe just a few minutes is all I need,_ she thought as she laid down on Jack's bed. A few minutes passed, and Rose didn't get up. She was sound asleep.

_**...**_

"Rosebud?" Silence. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep, he wouldn't be surprised if she had. Even though it was only five in the afternoon, he was emotionally exhausted and could easily fall asleep himself.

Jack opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw Rose curled up in bed. He bent over and kissed the top of her head gently. He brushed the curls that had fallen into her eyes away.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Rose responded by rolling over onto her stomach and turning her face away from him. Jack laughed quietly and pulled his shirt off before laying down beside her. He sighed, enjoying the way her body felt next to his. He laid on his stomach, with one arm resting protectively over her back.

_**...**_

Rose woke up several hours later. The sun had set long ago, and a full moon shone down into the bedroom. She felt the warmth of Jack's body next to her and turned to look at him. A small sigh escaped her mouth at the sight of him sleeping peacefully beside her. She felt like she could watch him sleep all night.

But a pang in her stomach reminded Rose that she hadn't eaten a thing all day. She'd even skipped breakfast, too nervous to stand the thought of food. Knowing she'd never fall back to sleep with something in her stomach, Rose gingerly climbed from bed. She stretched as she stood, enjoying the warm night air.

She looked behind her at Jack, who hadn't moved a muscle. He was snoring softly, with one arm stretched up over his face. Rose hurried quietly from the room, wanting to be back in case he woke up.

Rose ate her peanut butter sandwich quickly, enjoying the quiet kitchen. She did chuckle in spite of herself however, remembering how Ruth had once told her that midnight snacks were not acceptable for young ladies. Lady or not, Rose never cared what was acceptable; she only cared that her stomach was grumbling.

_But it's all in the past,_ Rose reminded herself. _Your life is your own now. _ Smiling at the thought, Rose placed her dish in the sink quietly, snapped off the kitchen light, and went back upstairs. She tried to walk gently, mentally shushing the creaky floor.

"Rose?" The moon was shining right through the bedroom window, allowing Rose to see Jack lift his head from the pillow.

"Hey," she said softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Rose pulled back the blanket to lay down next to him.

Jack chuckled. "That's okay. Come here." Jack lifted his arm so Rose could snuggle close to him before wrapping it around her. She pressed her face into his chest, smiling. A sigh escaped her, and Rose didn't bother to hide it. Jack kissed the top her head and squeezed her gently.

Sleep didn't come to either one of them.

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"You still awake?"

"Who do you think _just_ answered you?" She pulled away from his chest, but not out of his embrace, to look at him. Jack shrugged a shoulder lazily.

"I dunno. A ghost maybe." He kissed her forehead. "I can't fall back asleep," Jack told her.

"Me either. What time is it?" She grabbed Jack's wrist and looked at his watch, reading the time even though she was looking at it upside down. "A little after midnight," she answered herself.

Jack threw back the covers. "Come on, let's go." He stood and stretched. Rose looked at him.

"Where?"

Jack pretended to think seriously for a minute. "Tree house?"

Rose laughed. "Sounds great."

…

Jack plopped down next to Rose on the mattress. "We haven't been up here since graduation." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "And to be honest, I didn't think we'd ever be up here again after we fought and I took off."

Rose pressed her free hand to his cheek. "I was afraid of that too." He leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry Jack."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you that I love you years ago. For not seeing that being with Cal was hurting you. "For - "

Jack silenced her worries with a kiss. "Stop," he whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Like you said, it doesn't matter anymore. We're together. And I love you."

"I love you too," Rose whispered. Rose felt butterflies beginning to flutter. Her spine tingled. She pressed her lips to his, suddenly recalling feeling the same way when he was drawing her. She had been completely mesmerized by his hands as he drew her. She wanted those hands on her body.

She broke the kiss momentarily, long enough to gaze into his eyes. Rose took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Put your hands on me Jack." She led his hand to her breast and he slammed his lips into hers. Rose responded with a hunger she'd never felt before and pulled him down upon her as she laid down on the mattress.

Jack began kissing her neck. Rose sighed as his hand moved down the side of her body to her hip before returning to her breast. She pulled at his shirt eagerly. Jack stopped kissing her just long enough to take it and pull it over his head. He paused as he bent to kiss her again.

"Are you sure Rosebud?"

Rose ran her fingers over his now short hair. "I miss your hair," she said instead of answering. She lifted her head to meet his. Then she answered his question with a frenzied kiss.

Jack didn't pull away to ask her again. Everything he needed to know was in that kiss. This time, she moved her lips to his neck. She didn't just kiss him, she nipped along the flesh. Jack moaned at the sensation. He pulled her up enough to pull her shirt over her head. She hadn't put her bra back on after she showered and her nipples hardened once exposed.

Rose laid back and Jack stared at her in amazement. "Stunning," he said softly. He leaned down to kiss her breasts. Rose felt herself grow wetter as his tongue made contact a nipple. "Rose," he whispered. "Rosebud."

She pressed her pelvis against him and felt him throb against her thigh. Jack moved to unzip and pull off her jeans, followed by her panties. Rose smiled as he looked at her, biting her lip as she did so. Once her was close enough to her, she reached out and touched him through his own jeans. Jack gasped at the feeling and moved into her touch. Rose continued to massage him as she unbuckled and unzipped his jeans.

Jack let his jeans fall to the floor and Rose pulled his boxers down off of him as well. Rose stared at him, practically drinking his body in with her eyes. The hungry look in her eyes wasn't lost on Jack as he bent to kiss her again. Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her.

Rose parted her legs, allowing Jack to rest between them. He could feel a heat radiating from her, a heat that let him know just how badly she wanted him. Rose pressed her body to his as much as she could, silently begging him to enter her.

Jack was so tender, so gentle, that if there had been pain, Rose wouldn't of noticed. He kissed her as he slowly entered her for the first time. Her neck arched and she gasped at the feeling. Jack immediately stopped.

"Did I hurt you?"

Rose shook her head quickly. "No." She caressed his face with her hand. "I just didn't know it would feel so good." Jack smiled at her words and kissed her throat. "Don't stop Jack." She pushed herself further onto him, causing him to moan at the feeling. "Make love to me."


	17. Making It Count

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I have a new job, and I'm working midnights, which used to be my writing time! But I still plan to update at least once a week!**

Rose smiled with her eyes still closed as Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Mmm...good morning," she greeted sleepily yet cheerfully.

"Any morning with you is good," Jack replied. His kissed her cheek, her earlobe, her neck, and finally her shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you." The heat of the day was beginning to settle in the tree house, and she kicked off the blanket that covered them Jack got a little closer when he saw her still naked body.

"I know." He kissed her hair. "It's incredible." Rose turned her body to kiss him.

"Incredible is an understatement." Her smile widened. "It's everything thing I dreamed of."

Jack looked at her, amazed. "You-you dreamed of it?" Rose chuckled and felt herself blush.

"Yeah. Yeah I did," she admitted, somewhat proudly. She laid her back on one of the beat up pillows they kept there. Rose looked at him, amused by his expression. "What?"

"Tell me about it," Jack asked. He propped himself up on his elbow and began scratching the inside of her forearm.

Rose shivered a the tickle, enjoying it. "When you first told me that you wanted to a nude drawing, I found myself fantasizing about it." Jack cocked an eyebrow. "I used to fantasize about being your model. And after you drew me, you would kiss me and make love to me. You'd tell me over and over again how much you love me."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Rose did, but she shook her head with a smile anyways. She wanted to hear it. "There's nothing you could ask for that I wouldn't give you. And there's nothing I won't do for you." He brushed a curl from her face. "If I had to die in order to save you, I would."

Rose had to blink away the tears that had surfaced in her eyes. "Jack." It came out in a whisper. His last sentence reminded her that he very well could die in Vietnam. They had two weeks together. _Will these two weeks be enough?_ "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack wiped a tear from her cheek. "You'd keep me in your heart, and be strong. You'd go on and have an amazing life." Rose was amazed and touched at the confidence in his voice. She blinked back more tears as she leaned into his kiss. "Jack," she sighed as he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Has anyone ever told you that skin tastes like a spring rainstorm?" He kissed her skin again. "Cool." Kiss. "Sweet." Kiss. "Refreshing." Kiss.

Rose swore she had a tiny orgasm at his words. She shuddered. Jack responded by slipping his hand between her thighs.

_**...**_

"Rose?" She turned her head, which was resting on his chest to look at him. "What are you going to do when I leave?"

She shook off the pangs of fear and sadness to answer him. "Wait for you," she replied. Rose hadn't thought about it any further.

"I had kinda figured that," he teased. "I meant besides that." He sat up and pulled his shirt on. He handed Rose hers.

"Thanks." She pulled it on. "I haven't thought that far ahead." Rose combed her fingers through her hair, looking at him. "All I care about right now is you."

A grin spread across Jack's face. "Do you know how happy it makes me when you say things like that?" He kissed the tip of her nose before stepping into his jeans.

"I'm happy to say them." Jack smiled before giving her a serious look. Before he could say anything, Rose spoke, answering the concerns that she knew he was about to talk about. "Don't worry about me. I'll find something to keep myself busy with. Helga and Tommy won't let me get bored." _They won't be able to stop me from worrying though,_ she added to herself.

As if on cue, a car horn sounded. Jack walked over to the entrance of the tree house and looked out. Tommy's Pontiac Bonneville sat in the driveway, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga all got out.

"Good thing they didn't show up an hour ago," Jack quipped. Rose felt herself blush at the thought. "Gonna have to tell 'em to call before coming over from now on."

"That won't do any good if we're out here. We don't have a phone up here," Rose said in a playful tone.

Jack looked back at her before stepping onto the ladder. He smiled. "Exactly. If we don't answer they won't come over."

_**...**_

"I cannot believe you guys!" Rose hugged Tommy. In the middle of the living room floor sat boxes. Boxes of Rose's clothes. Boxes of Rose's jewelry. Boxes of pretty much everything Rose had left behind.

Tommy shrugged. "It was nothing Rosie. We waited for your mother to leave and then broke in." Fabrizio and Helga laughed as Tommy filled Rose in on the stunt they had pulled the day before. After Cal had left Ruth's, and then Ruth herself left to come confront Rose, the three of them had snuck into the house and grabbed Rose's things.

"And no one saw you?" Rose plopped on the couch and opened a box. "None of the maids?" Tommy shook his head with confidence.

"Nope. And if they did, there's not a whole lot they can do about it now." Rose looked from Tommy to the box and made a face when she saw the clothes she preferred not to wear. "We figured it would be easier to grab everything, even the clothes you hate, that to sit there and go through everything."

"Makes sense," Rose agreed. She closed the box and pushed it away. "Thanks so much!" Before anyone could say anything else, Molly hollered from the kitchen that breakfast was ready.

They pretty much tackled each other on the way to the kitchen. At one point, Fabrizio managed to knock Jack over and Helga tripped Tommy. Rose laughed harder than ever at their behavior. Jack had saved her from a horrible life, her friends were the family she'd always wanted.

Jack caught her gaze and smiled at her with his eyes. _We're already making it count._

_**...**_

Rose dropped her fist. "I can't do it Jack." She hung her head, looking at the grass. Jack cupped her face with his hands and lifted her head. His blue eyes made her shiver.

"Yes you can baby." He kissed her nose.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she said lamely.

He sighed. "I can take it," he assured her. She still didn't look convinced. "Besides, you had no problem kicking my ass when we were kids."

Rose laughed in spite of herself. "That was different. That was before I fell in love with you."

Jack sighed again, this time adding an over dramatic eye roll. "Rosebud, you have always been in love with me."

"Have not," she joked.

"Have to."

"Have not."

Without warning, Jack's hands flew to her sides, and he began tickling her. "Jack! Stop!" She was laughing and screaming all at the same time. She loved and hated being tickled.

"Not until -" She squirmed away from him just for a second but he grabbed her again and tickled her stomach. "Say you've always been in love with me," he teased.

"No," she cried out between her laughs. Through all of the erratic movements, Rose managed to grab a hold of Jack's wrist, and twisted it.

Jack stopped tickling her and pulled away. "Damn sweetie," Jack said, shaking his wrist. "I guess you can take care of yourself."

"I'm sorry," Rose managed between breaths. "I didn't mean -" Jack put her fingers to her lips.

"I'm fine. I was trying to get you to do that." Rose lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"You were?" Jack nodded. Her face relaxed into a smile. "Well then, how'd I do?"

"Not bad," Jack said genuinely. "But, you need a better grip."

"Show me," she told him. He turned around so her back was to his chest. She watched as he stretched one arm over hers and grabbed her wrist.

"Hold me like this." Rose nodded. "And twist like this." Gently, so as not to hurt her, Jack showed her how. "Now try it on me. And don't be afraid to hurt me," he stressed.

They continued on like that for an hour. Rose kept apologizing to Jack whenever she hurt him, but Jack refused to accept a single one. Eventually, Rose stopped apologizing and became extremely focused. Jack didn't realize how focused until he grabbed her from behind and her elbow slammed into his solar plexus.

"Jack -"

"Don't." He grabbed his side and took a deep breath. He looked at her. Her face was full of concern, but he saw a tiny bit of pride lurking too, as if he was pleased with herself. Not for hurting him of course, but because she had done a good job.

"That was perfect Rose." He walked over to her and kissed her. "I knew you had it in you." Jack pulled her into a hug. Rose couldn't help but smile; she was pleased with herself.

It was beginning to get dark and they went and sat on the bed of Jack's truck. Jack had a sleeping bag in the cab of the truck and spread it out for them to lay on. The sun dipped below the horizon and stars began to twinkle. The crickets, katydids, and frogs from the nearby woods sang loud, but peacefully.

Rose pulled her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and fished out the joint she had put in there earlier. She lit it and took a couple of deep drags before handing it off to Jack. "To making it count?"

Jack laughed and took the joint from her. "To making it count," he agreed. He took a drag and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you going to admit that you've always been in love with me yet?" Rose laughed and pushed him playfully.

"I don't see why I have to admit to something you already know."

**A/N: So yeah, their friends kinda barged in on them, I know. But part of my inspiration for this, as far as the group of friends goes is from Friends and a lot from That 70s Show (even though we're in the 60s). I just see them being such a close group that they have no secrets between them, they drop by without calling, and they'll eat all the food in each others' homes. You'll see as the story develops. And as always, thanks for reviewing!**


	18. Under The Stars

**A/N: Ok, so I'm a couple days late. Forgive me? A little M towards the end.**

_A Few Days Later_

"School."

"What?"

Rose rolled over in bed to look at Jack. "You asked me what I was going to do while you're away. I'm going to school." He smiled at her, brushing a curl from her eyes.

"I'm glad sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Where at? NYU?"

Rose shook her head. "No. At least not right now." She laid her head back on the pillow. "I think I'm going to take just a couple of classes at Brenau University. It's right here in Gainesville and to be honest, I want to stay close to home while you're away. You know I barely touched my allowance when I was a kid and saved most of it. I've got enough to go."

"I thought NYU was your dream," Jack said, with a little concern in his voice. "I don't want you to give up on that."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "It is, and I'm not. I just think it would be a lot more fun to wander around New York City with you." Jack pushed away his fears of war and smiled at her.

"A well brought up young lady like you should not want to wander around like a bohemian," he teased in a haughty tone.

Rose snorted. "I guess I wasn't as well brought up as some people think." She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his neck as he kissed her back. "Well brought up young ladies don't do things like this," she teased sarcastically as he kissed her neck.

"You're right," he agreed. "This is just scandalous." He pulled away and climbed from bed.

"I don't remember saying no," Rose cried, feigning disappointment. Jack laughed as she pouted.

"You didn't actually say yes either," he teased her. He grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Besides," Jack began as he reached the bathroom door. "I have a surprise for you today." Before Rose could ask what it was, not that Jack would have told her, he disappeared to take a shower.

Rose listened as the water began running in the shower. About thirty seconds later, Jack began singing both loudly, and horribly off key. She crept into the bathroom quietly and, swiftly and without warning, Rose pulled the shower curtain back and flipped the faucet to cold.

Jack jumped. "Shit that's cold!" He saw Rose doubled over in laughter and couldn't help but smile himself. But while she wasn't paying attention, Jack began to splash the cold water out of the shower at her.

"No! Jack stop!" Rose put up her hands to defend herself, but it was no use. Jack wasn't being shy about splashing her as much as possible.

Jack chuckled. "No can do baby," he told her, giving her a few more splashes. Rose didn't drop her arms to her sides, but instead kept them up should Jack start throwing water at her again. A smile was permanently attached to her face.

The water was still running cold, but Jack had adjusted to it. "Thought that was funny huh?"

Rose's eyes danced. "Yup."

Jack nodded simply. "Okay," he replied nonchalantly. Then without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and pulled her in.

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs once she was actually under the cold stream. "Jack! It's freezing!"

"You didn't know that already?" She tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead he backed her up against the wall and kissed her. Rose sighed and melted into him. He pulled her nightgown up just over her waist. Jack pressed himself against her and she moaned.

Neither of them minded the cold water anymore.

_**...**_

"I still can't believe you bought this," Rose commented as she closed the car door. "I mean your truck is fine."

Jack started the engine. "My truck is on it's last leg." He looked at her and smiled. "Besides, I know how much you love El Caminos."

"That didn't mean you had to buy one!" Jack studied her face. "What?"

"Try harder Rose. I can still see all over your face just how happy you are that I did." Rose attempted a protest, but just sat back against the seat.

"You're right," she confessed.

"I know I am," Jack teased her. He threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Then he pulled Rose to him and laid his arm over her shoulder as he drove. The El Camino, a car Jack had considered buying for the past few months, drove like a dream. His truck really was ready to stop running any day now, and he didn't want to worry about it breaking down on Rose while he was away.

"What is it with boys and cars," Rose asked as they drove down the road. She sat up from Jack's embrace to braid her hair.

"Says the girl who knows her way around under the hood," Jack quipped. Rose shrugged casually and Jack laughed. She finished braiding her hair and wrapped a rubber band around it at the end before leaning back on Jack's shoulder.

"Well if you and Fabri would have just had tea parties with me instead..." Rose let her words drift away into a smile. "So what's my surprise anyways?"

"Rose, have I ever told you what a surprise will be before you get it?" Rose sighed, trying to sound disappointed. Jack chuckled. "We'll be there soon baby."

…

Two hours later Jack and Rose, along with Fabri, Helga, and Tommy were on Molly's boat in the middle of Lake Lanier, a large reservoir not far from where they lived. Rose loved it. As much as she wanted to spend alone time with Jack, she wanted the five of them to spend time together having fun.

And having fun they were. They all water skied, including Helga for the first time. While fishing over the side of the boat, they passed a joint back and forth. They laughed over everything and nothing. At one point while Rose was driving the boat, Jack stood at the very front, threw his arms out and yelled "I'm the king of the world!" Rose had promptly burst into laughter and Jack fell over the side when she accidentally swerved. Jack later returned the favor by throwing Rose overboard awhile later. They all seemed to forget about the war.

Later, after the sun had set and the stars began to come out, Jack and Rose sat quietly on the tailgate of the El Camino. The other three had left awhile ago, but Jack didn't want the day to end. For a brief time he had actually managed to forget about everything but Rose and their friends.

"I still can't believe you managed to knock me off the boat," he teased Rose. She laughed at the thought.

"I'm sorry!" She saw Jack's face full of sarcastic disbelief. "Okay, I'm really not, especially not after you threw me in the lake." Rose hopped down from the tailgate and went to get their last joint out of the car. She lit it and took a puff.

"Are you not sharing," Jack asked with a pretend pout. Rose smiled and took another puff as she sat back on the tailgate. She cupped Jack's face and brought her lips to his, stopping just before they touched. Rose blew the smoke directly in his mouth, Jack inhaling it as she did so. Rose sighed as she blew out the rest of the smoke, before actually handing the joint over to Jack.

They laid down in the bed of the El Camino and smoked the rest of the joint. The last bit of daylight vanished, and a half moon lit up the sky along with a billion stars. "What 'cha thinking about," Rose asked Jack as he lightly ran his fingers over her scalp.

"I was just wondering if somewhere out there, among all those stars, there's a planet just like this one. And on that planet, there's a couple of people doing the exact same thing we're doing right now." Rose turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She didn't know when, but at some point Jack had laid a couple of sleeping bags down, cushioning the truck bed.

"I like that," she told him. Jack smiled at her, causing an immediate tingle deep within her. "You think those people love each other as much as we do?"

Jack shook his head. "No one can love anyone the way I love you." He lifted his head to kiss Rose. Rose wrapped her arm around him and pulled them closer together. "And I will always love you," Jack whispered when she broke the kiss.

"I'll love you longer," she replied. Jack was so lost in her eyes, he didn't notice that Rose had been unbuttoning his jeans until he felt her fingers curl around him. He groaned. "Rosebud."

Rose replied by kissing him hard. Jack ran his hand down the side of her body until he reached the zipper of her capri pants. Eager for him, Rose pulled the pants down instead of waiting for him to do it.

"Someone wants something," Jack teased before kissing her neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack let out a low laugh and pulled off her tank top. He kissed her throat, moving down to her breasts.

"Lay down," he whispered tenderly. Rose smiled and did as he asked her too. Jack parted her legs and slid a finger inside. She gasped at the feeling, unable to remember it ever feeling so good.

"Oh Jack." She let her eyes close and her mind shut down. As Jack moved his finger back and forth, building her orgasm up, he kissed her all over. From her lips to her breasts and down to her stomach. His lips traveled further, kissing her hips and thighs. Jack nipped at the tender flesh on her thighs, making her moan in pleasure.

Jack felt her growing warmer and wetter. Her nub had swollen and was sensitive. An idea struck him. Without a word, Jack inched his lips closer and closer until his tongue was on the swollen nub. Rose cried out, half with surprise, half with ecstasy. "Jack."

They made love under the stars. Maybe it was the thrill of being outside, maybe it was an effect of the marijuana, but neither of them minded that it took them a few minutes to catch their breaths after. They just laid there, covered in sweat and naked in each others' embrace.

It wasn't until the blue and red lights flashed that they remembered exactly where they were.


	19. Foiled

**A/N: Again, forgive me for being a few days late lol. I'm gonna stop promising times for updates. **

They froze. Laying in the bed of the El Camino, neither one of them dared peek up and over the side. They didn't need to; who else had cars that flashed red and blue lights?

"Jack," Rose whispered. "Please tell me that we just smoked too much." Though freaked out, Rose couldn't help but be slightly amused at the situation.

"We did," he said. "But we're not hallucinating." They heard a car door slam. "Get dressed. Fast." Rose groaned in frustration and found her pants. She shimmied into them and pulled on her tank top. Jack was dressed within a matter of seconds as well.

Officer Spicer Lovejoy sneered and rolled his eyes. "Get out of the car. Now." Rose hopped off the truck bed right behind Jack. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Alright you two. Any drugs on you? Or in the car?" Jack never thought he'd be glad about tossing half a joint away, but when Rose had slid her hand into his pants, that was exactly what he had done.

"No," Jack said firmly. Lovejoy looked at Rose.

"Go ahead and search if you'd like," she told him with fire in her voice.

…

Cal watched from a distance. He laughed quietly to himself as he watched everything unfold.

It had been pure dumb luck that Cal had been there at all. He had happened to be with a few friends at Lake Lainer. He'd seen them early that afternoon on the boat. Cal wasn't an idiot, he knew they were smoking weed.

So after he saw everyone but Jack and Rose leave, he made some lame excuse to his own friends about going home. Once the light began to fade, he followed them, hoping to cause trouble.

Cal had been close enough to smell the pot in the breeze. He hadn't seen anything, but from fifteen feet away, he'd heard all he needed to. The rocking motion of the El Camino only helped confirm his suspicions.

The police station was literally right across the street. His father's former Naval buddy, Spicer Lovejoy was on the force and on duty that night. Cal flashed a few fifty dollar bills at him.

"I don't care what you bust them on. Drug possession. Indecent exposure. Whatever, just arrest them," Cal told Lovejoy.

…

"Put your hands on the car," Lovejoy ordered them. Jack looked at Rose. He could tell she was more pissed off than anything. She rolled her eyes before putting her hands on the car.

"You're wasting your time," she spat at Lovejoy. She recognized him for some reason, but couldn't place him in a specific memory, nor did she let on that she recognized him. He ignored her and began to pat down Jack. There was nothing in Jack's pockets except for his wallet and pack of cigarettes.

Lovejoy turned his attention to Rose. He had seen her before, in passing. Luckily for him, she showed no signs of knowing that he was friends with Nathan Hockley. But still her eyes bore into him; it bothered him really. As much as he would have enjoyed to, Lovejoy decided against searching her, opting to search the El Camino instead. But not before placing them in the back of his squad car.

Rose noticed Jack was suppressing a smile as Lovejoy closed the back door. "What are you smirking about?"

"This. It's just so ridiculous, it's amusing," Jack admitted. "Don't think I didn't see that look of amusement when that cop first pulled up."

Rose grinned. "I was, but there is something about him, like I know him from somewhere." Again she tried to place his face, but couldn't. "I've probably just seen him around town before, huh?"

Jack nodded. "Probably." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine." She folded her arms over her chest. "I just don't get a good vibe from him," she admitted, looking out the window. "He's coming back."

Lovejoy didn't even search the car. He merely opened the doors and glanced inside. If there had been drugs in there, he would have pretended not to notice. _You may have given me a couple hundred to do this Caledon, but you don't know that your father gives me a lot more to make sure you stay out of trouble. _It wasn't that Lovejoy was a straight and narrow kind of cop, because he was the complete opposite. He just sold out to the highest bidder. And there was a part of him that had always enjoyed when Cal didn't get his way.

"I'll let you two off with a warning. This time anyways," he told them when he opened the doors to his car. "Now get outta here. Park's closed." With that, Lovejoy climbed into his car, slammed the door and waited for them to leave before driving off.

"At least we didn't get arrested," Rose quipped, intertwining her fingers with Jack's.

"But that would have made it all that more exciting," Jack teased her. "Either way, we'll still look back on this and laugh." He squeezed her hand. "Something to tell the grandkids one day."

Rose couldn't stop her smile from widening at Jack's comment. There was a part of her that was afraid to picture a future with Jack, but there was an ever bigger part of her that couldn't stop the pictures from forming. She placed her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes.

The thoughts of a future with Jack became her dreams as she drifted off to sleep. By the time they got home, Rose was in such a deep sleep that she didn't flinch when Jack gently pulled her from the car and carried her to bed.

…

"Why did you let them go?" Cal's teeth were clenched, and his face was red with anger. "I paid you to arrest them!"

Lovejoy shrugged, trying to ignore the sudden headache building behind his eyes. _Brat._ "I had nothing to arrest them on." He grabbed a stack of paperwork from the corner of his desk and began filling it out, hoping Cal would take the hint. He didn't.

Cal slammed his fist on the desk. Lovejoy grunted, unimpressed with the beginnings of a temper tantrum. "You couldn't have made up some phony charge? At the very least, you couldn't have arrested him?" He began pacing. "You could have planted drugs on them you know," he hissed.

Lovejoy sighed, tossing his pen on the desk. "Gee, that hadn't occurred to me." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Cal. But before he could say anything, Lovejoy went on. "Next time I'll need more detailed instructions. And don't be so cheap either."

Refusing to discuss the matter any further, Lovejoy went back to his paperwork. As Cal turned and stormed out, Lovejoy was quite sure he saw smoke coming from his ears.


	20. Little Moments

**A/N: My brain's been off in LaLaLand these past couple of weeks with work. But here ya go! Thanks for reviewing!**

The rain made a soft pitter-patter against the window. Thunder rumbled softly overhead. Rose opened her eyes. Jack's arm laid lazily over her side. For a fleeting moment, Rose let herself forget. Forget that tomorrow morning, would be their last morning together. _Just for awhile_, she heard him say in her head.

They'd been living in the moment for the past two weeks. Their brush with law enforcement was a fun

memory. Neither of them knew that Cal had been behind it. And with Cal now at Harvard, he wasn't more than an unfortunate memory. They had simply gotten up the next day and kept on living their lives.

A louder crack of thunder jolted Rose from her thoughts. She rolled over and found herself looking into Jack's blue eyes. "Mornin'," he said sleepily. He yawned loudly and pulled her closer. "Isn't it just the perfect day to stay in bed?"

She giggled quietly, trying to ignore Jack's teeth nibbling softly at her ear. "It is," she agreed with a sigh. Rose heard the rain grow heavier against the windows. Jack's lips found hers and she forgot all about the rain. She didn't even flinch when a very loud crack of thunder rattled the old windows

in the room. Jack pulled her on top of him and she deepened the kiss.

_**...**_

"You have such beautiful hands." Jack smiled and kissed her hair. She ran her fingers through his. They laid on their backs, Jack's arm around her. A single sheet rested over them, and each of them had kicked a leg out from under to regulate the temperature.

"Why do you say that?" He curled his fingers around hers and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss.

"I've always thought they were beautiful," Rose responded. He lowered their hands, resting them on her hip. "They're rough, yet soft. Tender and talented." She looked at his hand again. "I love feeling them on me." Rose turned to look at him. "I know, I'm crazy."

Jack smiled and kissed her temple. "You are. It's why I love you," he teased. Rose pulled herself away and punched his arm playfully, but a little too hard. "Damn!" Jack rubbed his shoulder. "I keep forgetting that you can hit."

"Sorry," she said softly. "I keep forgetting that too," she added innocently. She leaned back towards him and kissed him. Her kiss was a teasing kiss. She pulled him to her with her mouth, only to pull her lips from him. "I'm hungry."

"I am too," Jack whispered. He tried to lean into her again, but Rose leaned away.

"For food."

Jack hung his head, pretending to be deeply disappointed. "You're mean," he joked. He started to move away to climb from bed when Rose wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers.

Rose kissed him once more, not holding back as her tongue teased his. Then, as suddenly as she began the kiss, she ended it. "I will more than make up for it later."

"You promise?"

"I swear Jack." Jack sighed over dramatically and kissed the tip of her nose. He climbed from bed and pulled on his clothes. "You can hold me to it," she promised.

Jack turned to look at her, his blue eyes burning. "Oh believe me Rosebud. I will."

_**...**_

"I think I've gained fifteen pounds in the past two weeks," Rose declared, pushing away her plate. Molly glanced at her. "I'm not complaining," she added quickly.

"Complimenting?"

"Yes! My mother simply wouldn't entertain the idea of a breakfast that consisted mainly of bacon grease." Jack smirked, remembering the few times he had eaten breakfast with Rose and Ruth. Everything was so dry and banal.

"I can't imagine not fryin' my eggs in bacon grease," Molly stated. She wiped the counter off with a towel before settling at the kitchen table with Jack and Rose.

"Same goes with pancakes," Jack added. "I'm going to miss your cooking Aunt Molly. I get to survive on peanuts and dirt from now on. By the time I get to eat this again, my stomach will be so acclimated to shitty food that it just might explode."

Rose ignored the chill she got and stood. With a smile, she kissed the top of Jack's head. "We'll break you in slowly," she quipped. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," she added before leaving.

Jack watched her walk away and got a chill of his own. "I'm worried about her," he said in a defeated tone. He turned to face Molly. "Yeah, I've taught her how to defend herself should Cal give her any trouble. I've constantly reassured her that I'm coming home." He rubbed his face with his palm. "I don't know if I'm coming home."

"There's nothing wrong with letting her hope." She took her nephew's hand. "But don't promise her something that you can't control."

_Jack pulled Rose to him and kissed her hair. "I know baby. I'm scared too. But I'm coming home, I_

_promise."_

_"No Jack," Rose said, lifting her head to look at him. "Don't make a promise that you...that you might...not be able to keep." Jack didn't say anything, but instead kissed her softly. "Let's make the next two weeks count Jack."_

_Jack kissed her once more before pulling her into another embrace. "We'll make it count, and we'll never stop. Because I'm not going back on my promise. I haven't broken a promise to you yet, and I don't intend to start."_

Jack shook the memory from his head. He'd thought about it every damn day. _What if I do break that promise? _ The very idea of her reaction to losing him made Jack's heart ache. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Aunt Molly, if...should something happen...and I don't come home." Jack took a deep breath. "Give this to Rose. Please." He thought of the words that he had written down. "I know this won't make everything better, but she'll need it."

Molly took the envelope from Jack. "If I know you as well as I think I do, you're about to tell me

that I'll know exactly when she'll need it." Jack smiled in spite of himself.

"Yeah."

Molly chuckled. "You promise me something okay? Promise me that you'll be as careful as you can be."

"I will," Jack promised. "Fabri and I both will be," he added. He knew that Fabri was like another son to Molly.

Molly smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good."

_**...**_

The day went by far too quickly. Jack and Rose spent the remainder of the morning and early afternoon in the tree house. They played a game of poker, that quickly turned into strip poker. Jack lost early. But since Rose was the one removing his clothes, he didn't mind too much. They ended up in a tangled heap together, making love. Jack drew Rose after, managing to capture the afterglow on her face.

Rose peered at the drawing over Jack's shoulder as he signed and dated it. Just as Jack was about to hand it to her, he pulled it away.

"You know," he said in a teasing voice. "I might just take this one with me."

Rose nodded her head in agreement with the idea. "You should," she said with a smile. "It'll remind you of what you'll be coming home to."

Jack laughed. "As if I don't know?" Rose leaned down and kissed him. Within seconds he had pulled her into his lap. "Remind me now Rose," he whispered.

_**...**_

The sun had dipped below the horizon just moments ago. Jack and Rose had watched it from the tree house. The last bit of daylight lingered in the sky as the stars began to appear.

"I love the color of the sky. It's so vibrant and beautiful. But it only lasts a few minutes." Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. He rested his cheek against her curls.

"It's just nature telling you to enjoy life's little moments," Jack replied. "Like when you backed the El Camino into the tree the other day."

Rose felt her face warm. She had barely dented, if even scratched it. "I felt so bad," she said with a small laugh. "I was so sure you'd be mad. You could have cared less."

"Not that I could ever be mad at you, but of I had been, you're face still would have made me laugh!"

They burst into laughter together. It was a few moments before they could gather their composures. He kissed her before they turned to face the sky again. A shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Wish for something Jack," Rose whispered.

Jack didn't think about the words right before he said them. They just flew off his tongue before he could stop them. "To marry you when I get home." Rose threw her arms around him, and almost knocked him over with a kiss. Jack brushed a loose curl from her eyes.

He stared into her eyes from a moment. They said yes. But he wanted to hear her say it. Jack smiled at her. "So was that a yes or a no Rosebud?"

Her smile widened. She found his hands and interlocked her fingers with him. Her eyes danced. "You bet your ass I'm gonna to marry you."


	21. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

An hour later, Jack and Rose were in the backyard, sitting in front of a roaring bonfire. They were joined by Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, and even Molly. The group had formed a circle around the fire and passed a joint around. No one knew how it happened, but at one point Tommy and Jack had started wrestling for some reason or another. Tommy managed to pin Jack down and win.

They started bringing up old memories. They laughed at the time, just a couple years back, that Jack fell from the tree house and broke his arm. "But I never cried," Jack protested. He looked at the joint in his hand. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I laughed my ass off."

"Did the doobie you smoked right before have anything to do with it?" Fabrizio joked. Jack laughed and nodded. "I've never seen Molly so angry."

"I was pissed," Molly agreed.

The group continued to talk about old times. Fabrizio and Rose went into the house to raid the kitchen for munchies. They didn't make it back outside, distracted by the food. Rose leaned against the counter, an open bag of chips in her hand. Fabrizio stood next to her, his Hershey chocolate bar already half gone.

"Man, my life was so different just two weeks ago," Rose commented in between bites. "If Jack hadn't showed up -"

"I was there too, you know," Fabrizio joked. Rose threw a chip at him.

"Shut up," she said with a laugh. "What made him decide to do it?" she asked him.

"Jack was miserable Rosa. He was hurting so much. Then we found out that the day we returned home was the same day as your wedding." Fabrizio took a swig of his Coke. "I took every opportunity to point it out as a sign."

"I'm so grateful you did," Rose said with a sincere smile. But then her face suddenly turned somber. "You're like a brother, Fabri. Jack's the love of my life." Fabrizio walked to her and hugged her. "I can't lose you guys. Either of you."

"You won't lose us." Rose felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "I've got his back and he's got mine," Fabrizio assured her.

"He asked me to marry him today," Rose said suddenly. Her and Jack hadn't told anyone yet, but Rose couldn't hold it in any longer.

Fabrizio chuckled happily for her. "Took him long enough." Rose pulled away to wipe away her tears and flash him a weak smile. "Rosa, Jack's going to be fine."

"I wanna believe that, but I'm so scared to," Rose confessed. She felt her throat twitch as she held in a sob that had crept up on her without warning. Fabrizio hugged her to him again and Rose began to cry softly.

Rose didn't hear Jack walk in, but Fabrizio did. He didn't need to, but he motioned for Jack to come over anyways. Rose sensed Jack's hands before they even came to a rest on her shoulders. She turned into his embrace. Jack nodded in thanks to Fabrizio, Fabri nodding in response.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, tightening his hold on her. Rose began to cry a little harder, but it was only for a moment. She sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm more scared of losing you than I realized Jack." Rose pulled from his arms and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly ashamed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Rosebud." He smiled slightly at her. "Or afraid of. I'm a survivor remember?"

"You can't control everything Jack. You got lucky when you fell out of the tree house," Rose began, returning to the earlier conversation. "Luck runs out."

"Rosebud -" Jack began before she cut him off. She felt her fear begin to take over, and she gave into it.

"You might die Jack," she blurted. "You asked me to marry you! What if we don't get that chance? Aren't you scared?" Rose stopped trying to hold back her tears and let them flow down her face, not bothering to wipe them away. "Tonight could be our last night together," she whispered hoarsely.

Jack reached out and pulled her into his arms again. "I'm terrified," he confessed. "I just keep telling myself that I didn't tell you that I love you just so you'll lose me." He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her. Rose pressed her face into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

His lips were on hers before her sigh ended. Rose had lost count of how many times he had kissed her, but out of all those times, he had never kissed her like he was kissing her now. Jack placed his hands on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly Jack's mouth traveled to her neck. Forgetting that they were in the kitchen, where anyone could walk in, Rose let her head fall back. A small moan escaped her lips. "Jack." He pulled away to look at her, his eyes telling her all she needed to know.

Rose led him upstairs. He closed the door behind them and kissed her again, more frantically than before. Jack's fingers found the buttons on her blouse and undid them easily. By the time he was unhooking her bra, she had already slid his pants to his ankles.

The lovemaking was passionate, heightened by the need to be with each other. Rose felt delirious after, almost dizzy. Jack drew in ragged breaths, resting his head on her breasts. "I don't even want to think about how much I'll miss this," she told him.

Jack moved to pull her into his embrace. "I think about it all the time," he confessed. Rose turned and looked at him.

"And nothing else?" she teased with a grin. Jack chuckled.

"No. There's plenty else that I think of." He pulled her tighter to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Tell me?"

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away slightly, but still kept his arms around her middle. _I refuse to miss one second of her before I leave._ Jack smiled tenderly at her. "Sure. But first, c'mon, I wanna show you something." Before Rose knew it they were dressed and walking to the El Camino.

"Jack, where are we going? What about everyone else?" Rose asked, confused.

"I'm pretty sure they'll understand if we wanna be alone," Jack told her, turning over the ignition. Rose chuckled, agreeing with Jack.

They drove to the edge of town. The night was quiet and warm. Crickets chirped, and they could hear frogs croaking from a nearby pond. A water tower loomed before them. Rose felt leery of climbing to the top.

"Aren't we always up in a tree house?" Jack asked. "So this is a little higher," he said, looking up at it.

"It's way higher!" Her gaze followed his, looking up.

"You trust me, don't you baby?" Rose nodded. "Go on, I'll be right behind you." She smiled despite herself, and began climbing up the ladder. Even though it was dark, Rose was still shocked at the view from on top of the water tower.

"Wow! It's amazing Jack!" She looked out over the edge, smiling as Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I almost feel like I'm flying."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just listening to sounds of the night. Jack broke the silence.

"I think about waking up to you every morning." Rose turned in his arms and looked at him. "And then I start thinking about falling asleep next to you every night." She smiled.

"That's what I'll miss more than anything." Rose tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Me too," he whispered when the kiss ended. "But I don't wanna sleep tonight. I can sleep on the train tomorrow. Tonight is for us."

Rose managed to blink her tears back and smiled. They stayed up all night and talked about the future. They still planned to go to NYU when he returned. After they graduated they would travel for awhile, and learn about the world first hand.

"Do you want a family someday Rosebud?" Jack, sitting, leaned against the water tower, his hands behind his head. Rose laid her head on his lap so that she was looking up at him.

"To be honest, I haven't decided one way or another." Jack gazed down at her. "I can picture us having five kids running around."

"Five?" Rose laughed at his sarcastic tone. She knew if she wanted ten kids, he'd give them to her.

"You're right. With the way we are, there might be more," she teased. Jack laughed. "But if we don't have any, I'm okay with that too."

They fell into conversation after conversation. Topics would jump suddenly, but there was never a moment of silence. Somewhere in the course of the early morning hours, birds began chirping, singing in harmony with the crickets and frogs.

The sky began to lighten, though they both tried to ignore it. But the growing light refused to be ignored. Like they watched the sunset the night before, they sat as close as possible, watching the sunrise.

"I realized that I never told you what the first thing I plan to do when I get home is," Jack said suddenly.

"I already know what it is."

"Oh do you now?"

"You're going to marry me," she told him. Jack shrugged.

"Actually I was thinking about a good night's sleep in my own bed," he joked.

Rose laughed. "As long as I'm next to you, I can live with that."


	22. Gone, But Not Forever

After they had climbed down from the water tower, Jack and Rose walked home. As always, their hands were locked together. They entered the house quietly, knowing that they still had a couple of hours to themselves. Quickly, they made their way to their room.

Rose pressed his lips to Jack as fiercely as she could. He cupped her face with his hands, making her sigh. "Jack," she whispered breathlessly as the kiss ended. "Make love to me." Jack responded with another hungry kiss. His arms slid down her body, his hands resting just below her rear. He boosted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Jack held her to him, as if he'd never hold her again. Her breasts pressed against him and he lowered his head so he could kiss them through the material of her dress. Her nipples hardened, and he gently bit down on them, enjoying the low groan that came from her throat.

The next thing they knew, Jack was laying Rose down on their bed. They undressed each other slowly, savoring the moment, and never taking their eyes from one another. The lovemaking was tender and passionate.

Both of them were very aware that this could very easily be the last time they would be like this. Naked, embracing, pleasuring the other. They made it last as long as they could. Jack shivered as Rose kissed as much of his body that she could. He responded by placing his hands all over her, letting his fingers graze her skin.

Jack lay in Rose's arms after, his head resting just about her breasts. She absentmindedly played with his hair. It had grown out a little, but it wouldn't be until after he was home from Vietnam that it would be at it's normal length. The length that allowed it to fall into his eyes.

Jack lifted his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Shower with me?"

Rose responded with a giggle that could only mean yes.

_**...**_

Molly was already down in the kitchen, making breakfast. Rose felt her face blush as usual, making Jack grin. She knew that it was impossible for Molly to hear them from across the house, but Rose blushed every time.

"Pancakes in bacon grease," Molly announced, keeping her voice cheerful. Rose's fears, though still present, had calmed enough for her stomach to respond to the smell of food. She was further surprised when she emptied her plate. Still, Jack outdid her, emptying his plate twice.

Rose helped Molly with the dishes, trying to keep her mind busy as the minutes ticked away. Jack went back upstairs to change into his basic uniform and grab his bag. His train to D.C. didn't leave for another three hours, but they had to drive to Atlanta, which would take just under two hours.

But those two hours passed like two minutes. Jack, Rose and Molly had met Fabrizio, Helga and Tommy at the station. Despite the heavy feeling on all of their hearts, they somehow kept the air among them light. Until the train conductor announced the first boarding call.

They all shared a final round of hugs.

"Take care of him," Rose asked Fabrizio quietly as she hugged him tightly.

"I will," he promised with a smile. .

Jack and Tommy shared a brief hug. "Watch out for her," Jack told him.

Tommy smiled. "You got it."

Jack pulled Rose into his arms one last time. "There is a very subtle silver lining to all of this," Rose told Jack. She blinked back tears. _I'm not gonna cry. He doesn't wanna see that._

He looked at her, curious. "And what is that?"

Rose managed a smile as she pulled away from his chest. Her fingers grazed the fabric of his jacket. "You look very, _very_ dreamy in the uniform." Jack couldn't help but smile and he straightened his stance, somewhat proud. "I can't wait to take it off of you when you -" Rose's eyes drifted downward. "When you come home to me."

Jack placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at her. "I'm comin' home to you," he told her confidently.

"I love you Jack," she said just above a whisper. A tear escaped. _Dammit._

Jack brushed it away with his thumb and tilted his head to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too Rosebud."

As he pulled away, Rose memorized the ways his hands felt as they slid away from her. Jack paused before walking through the train doors. He turned quickly and winked at her, making her smile. He took a mental picture of that smile.

And then, Jack was gone.

_**...**_

Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. Though his body was exhausted, his mind was racing.

Memories of Rose filled his mind. They had shared so much since the day they became friends. He had been in love with her for years, but tried not to regret not telling her sooner. There was no point; it wouldn't change things.

The tiniest hint of Rose's scent filled his nostrils. He was grateful that he had held her that tightly before he boarded the train. He breathed a little deeper, the lavender calming him. Jack thought of that last smile she had flashed at him.

His mind began to relax. Rose's scent had relaxed him, and soon the rocking motion of the train lulled him to sleep.

_**...**_

Rose rolled over and automatically stretched her arm out over Jack's side of the bed. She groaned when it fell flat against the mattress. Her eyes snapped open. Hours had passed since Jack had left. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Rose had fallen into bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, but with her face buried in Jack's pillow, sleep had finally come.

Rose sighed loudly and hugged his pillow close. Her mind went over the dream she had just woken up from. It felt so real, rushing into Jack's arms as he stepped off the train, home for war. But the image vanished the second she opened her eyes.

After adjusting the blankets and pillows, Rose closed her eyes again. She knew it was silly, but she hoped that she'd be able to fall right back into the dream.


	23. Pleasant Surprises

**A/N: So when I sat down to write this, I had no idea what exactly I would write. This is what came out. I hope you enjoy! And also, remember that we're in August of 1964. So any historic events you guys would like to see mentioned, whether it's from MLK's assassination to a musical reference, let me know! **

The first night without Jack was easily one of the longest Rose had ever experienced. She had been restless, tossing and turning in an effort to get comfortable without his warm body next to hers. It was well after two in the morning before she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up at six, but despite her efforts to fall back asleep, Rose was wide awake. With an exasperated sigh, she threw off the blankets and got up.

Rose grabbed Jack's bathrobe and threw it around herself. She could still smell him on it and couldn't help but feel a little sad. But she shook her head to throw off the feeling. "It's not like the whole world is going to stop just because I miss Jack." Rose reached into the closet for a clean skirt. The she noticed a piece of paper was safety pinned to the material.

_I miss you baby._

Rose let out a chuckle. She remembered Jack joking about leaving little notes like that all over for her to find over time. She didn't know why she thought he wasn't being serious. Rose tucked the note into the drawer of the nightstand and hopped in the shower.

_**...**_

"Remind me to bring Rose here someday," Jack told Fabrizio.

"Maybe for your honeymoon," Fabri replied. Jack laughed.

"Rose told you huh?" Fabrizio simply nodded.

Jack and Fabri were departing for Vietnam that evening. But for now, they roamed the streets of Washington D.C., smoking hand rolled cigarettes and talking about their plans once they were home from the war.

"Helga wants to go visit her family since she's planning to stay in America. And she wants me to take her to Italy," Fabri told Jack. Fabrizio went on, talking animatedly about traveling Europe with Helga. When he stopped to face Jack, he turned and saw he was no long right beside him.

Jack was busy staring at a phone booth on the corner. He contemplated calling Rose, just to hear her voice once more. It was still morning, and there was a good chance she'd still be home.

"Here," Fabrizio said, tossing Jack a quarter. "Call her."

_**...**_

Rose heard the phone ringing as she crawled around on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. She was about to get up to answer it when Molly stepped around her, careful not to mess up the clean area.

"Rose, honey, I told you that you don't have to do that."

"I know. Just trying to keep busy." Since waking up at six, Rose had showered, cooked breakfast, cleaned up from breakfast, and was now hell bent on making the kitchen spotless.

Molly picked up the phone. "Just don't scrub a hole in my floor," she joked. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Who's scrubbing a hole in your floor?" Jack asked from the other end of the line.

"Jack!" Upon hearing hearing his name, Rose scrambled to get up from the floor. Molly chuckled. "Rose. She's bound and determined to make the kitchen sparkle." Though she was being as careful as possible, Rose's foot slipped and she managed to knock over the bucket of soapy water. "Actually she's making a huge mess right now," she said with a laugh.

Jack laughed. "She's probably just trying to keep busy."

"That's what she said," Molly told him. Rose was trying to clean up the spill, but Molly stopped her. "Did you wanna talk to her?" Molly asked. She motioned for Rose to stop cleaning up the spilled bucket and come get the phone.

"Why are you asking?" Jack joked.

"No idea. She's right here. You and Fabri be careful okay? I love you both."

Jack smiled. "We love you too Aunt Molly." Molly smiled to herself before handing the phone to Rose.

"Jack? Where are you are? What are you doing. How -"

"Whoa Rosebud," he said. "Slow down. Fabri and I don't leave until this evening, so we're just enjoying D.C. You'd love it here."

Rose rested against the wall. "We'll have to go someday," she said with a sigh, knowing that day would be a long way off.

"I had just suggested the same thing to Fabri. He said we should honeymoon here. When did you tell him?" Jack took a cigarette and lit it.

"Um..the other night. It kinda slipped out. I'm sorry!" Rose listened as Jack took a drag from the cigarette and then blew the smoke out. "Are you mad?"

Jack laughed quietly. "Not at all. I know we decided to wait until I got home, but if you wanna tell the world, I honestly don't mind."

"Fabri's the only one who knows. I can wait," Rose promised. "I'd rather you be here with me anyways." Rose nervously shifted her weight on her feet. "So...you guys leave tonight?"

"Yeah, at eighteen hundred hours."

Rose rolled her eyes, even though Jack couldn't see her. "Can't you just say six?" she teased. "You sound too formal."

"I did, didn't I?" Jack joked. "Okay, we leave at six. Better?"

"Yes! Oh by the way, I found a note on one of skirts today," Rose told him.

"One down, dozens more to go!" Jack dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "I stopped counting around two hundred."

"What?"

"And it'll take you a long time to find them all. Some are pretty obvious, and some aren't. Hell, I don't even remember where I hid them all." Rose's laughter filled the ear piece on Jack's end of the conversation. "I miss that laugh."

Rose's laughter died away. "I miss you," she said somberly. "So much."

"I miss you too Rosebud." Just then the operator instructed Jack to deposit more change. "Shit! I gotta go honey. I love you and I promise to write the first chance I get." His words came out in a rush.

"I love you too Jack. Please be careful."

"I will be. Bye sweetheart."

Before Rose could say bye, the line went dead. She let out a heavy sigh as she hung up the phone. Rose was surprised though when the sadness didn't creep up on her. Instead, she felt kind of happy. A call from Jack was the last thing she had expected and while she still missed him terribly, it had buoyed her spirits.

Rose returned to cleaning the kitchen floor. Molly left shortly after, leaving Rose in a quiet house. "This isn't going to work," Rose said out loud to herself. "Too damn quiet." Rose intended to polish the silver, but not in silence. She tossed an LP on the record player and was soon singing along with Bob Dylan.

She opened the cabinet to grab a clean rag and laughed. Another of Jack's notes had been tucked inside.

_Smile 'cause I love ya. _


	24. Days Go By

**A/N: Okay, so...sorry for the delay. I got distracted by love. :) Anyways, I just want to note here that there is about a twelve hour time difference between Jack and Rose now.**

Rose slammed the car door closed. She was in a bad mood; her day had just plain sucked. Throwing her bag over she shoulder, she began walking towards the house. Rose wasn't paying attention to anything, and just stared at the ground as she moved. Suddenly the front of her dress was soaked and she was cold. She looked up just into to see Jack launch another water balloon at her.

"Dammit Jack! I've had a bad day," she snapped at him.

Jack laughed. "Then it can't get any worse now." He tossed another one at her, but this time she flung herself out of the way. But Jack threw another, and hit her.

"Jack! Cut it out!"

Jack shook his head. "Nuh uh." He pitched another, hitting her again.

Rose groaned in frustration and spotted the garden hose just about a foot away. She reached down and grabbed it as she turned on the faucet. "Alright Jack, you wanna play?" With that, Rose began spraying him with the water.

Next thing she knew, her Jack were laughing and rolling around on the grass, both of them in hysterical laughter. Jack had pinned Rose to the ground, and leaned into to kiss her...

_***BRRRRIIIIIING***_

Rose's eyes snapped open. _It was a dream_, she heard a voice in her head say. Groaning with disappointment, Rose reached over and turned her alarm off. She was actually tempted to fling it across the room as she threw back her blankets.

"God _dammit_," she cursed, the words flattened between her clenched teeth.

The past four weeks had passed so quickly, Rose didn't realize they were already gone. _It just means I'm four weeks closer to seeing Jack again._ She was taking three classes at Brenau University, a gender studies class, a communication class, and an American Literature class. In addition, she had also found a part time job at the local thrift store, which not only gave her some pocket money, but also a bit to stash for the future.

Stretching as she stood, Rose realized it was raining and sighed. As much as she loved rainy mornings, they only made her miss Jack more. There was something about the damp air that drew them closer, if that was even possible. Rose let out another sigh before wrapping her bathrobe around herself to go shower. She was grateful it was Friday, and after her communication class this morning and work this afternoon, she was free until Monday morning.

On her way to the bathroom, she paused and grabbed an envelope off of the bookshelf. Rose felt her lips curl into a smile. It was the letter she had received from Jack yesterday. At the moment, all was well with both him and Fabri. Rose tried not to notice the postmark from a week and a half ago, but she knew a lot could have happened between then and now. But she pushed those worries aside and pulled the letter from the envelope. Leaning against the wall, Rose reread the words for what was quite possibly the twentieth time.

_Meanwhile..._

Things were still well in Vietnam for Jack and Fabri; as well as they could be for being in the middle of a war torn country. It had been monsoon season when they arrived, and it was finally beginning to wind down. It didn't matter though. Jack and Fabri both were still trekking through mud and muck for hours at a time. Occasionally the sun came out, but only long enough to make the air more humid than either of them had ever felt.

Jack and Fabri had been through some heavy gunfire. Neither of them were injured, but members of their platoon had been. Two men had suffered gunshot wounds, causing one to loose his arm when an severe infection settled into the wound. So far that had been the worst of it. But they weren't stupid; they knew it could, and probably would, get a lot worse.

At the moment though, it wasn't raining and there was no gunfire. The quiet was only punctured by distant explosions that weren't growing close, much to their relief. Stars played peekaboo with the clouds, and a half moon appeared in the night sky.

Jack and Fabri were lucky enough to be in a pitiful excuse for a tent. It didn't stand up well against a torrential downpour, but did provide some protection from a light and steady rain shower. But the main thing was that it kept them out of the mud. And even though it wasn't raining, the mud was everywhere.

"Got an extra one?" Jack asked when Fabri lit a cigarette. Fabrizio handed him one, along with a book of matches. "We get drenched all day, every day. Where do you stash these to keep them dry?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers too," Fabri joked. Jack laughed and took a long drag off the cigarette. He blew the smoke out in rings and peaked out of the open tent flap. The sky remained nonthreatening and Jack decided to take advantage of the 'peaceful' night and write to Rose. He didn't know when he'd be able to mail it, but at least he'd have one ready to send at the first opportunity.

Luckily, Jack had the chance to mail it first thing the next morning when the platoon was suddenly pulled in from the field for a mandatory medical checkup. It was nothing dramatic, just a simple once over, checking of vitals, and making sure their health was still good. He smiled as he dropped the letter into the mail room before going for a hot meal.

…

Rose stepped off the ladder and into the tree house with Helga right behind her. Tommy was already up there, and handed her the joint that he had already started. She took a few puffs before handing it over to Helga.

"Heard from either of them?" Tommy asked Rose and Helga

"Got a letter from Jack yesterday," Rose answered, plopping down on the one mattress.

"I got a letter from Fabri too," Helga told them both. "They're both fine," she said.

"They are," Rose agreed, ignoring the fear that always crept up on her.

"Groovy," Tommy said. Helga passed the joint back to him. "You guys wanna play a few hand of poker?"

The three of them ended up playing poker for three hours as the moon rose higher in the sky. As the moon rose for them, the sun rose for Jack and Fabri, who were back in the field.


	25. Brutality Of War

**A/N: Thanks for reviews you guys! I haven't had over a hundred reviews since I first started writing! Makes me feel great. **

**Oh, and I love you kitten. :)**

Another week and a half had passed since Rose had heard from Jack. But just before she had left with Tommy and Helga for the day, another letter had arrived from him. As she read it, she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief, learning that he was still safe. Rose folded up the letter and placed it with the other one.

"Molly, I'm leaving! Sure you don't wanna come along with us?" Rose asked as she walked down the stairs.

Molly laughed, standing in the kitchen doorway. "I wish I could, but I've got things to do. You go have fun and don't worry about being back in time for supper," she told Rose, wiping her hands on her apron. "But I won't object to you winning a big stuffed bear for me."

Rose laughed, grabbing her purse. "I'll see what I can do about that. Bye!" Rose closed the door behind her and hopped in the El Camino. She missed Jack, but she knew whether she had been at home reading a book, or at the carnival with her friends, she'd miss him regardless.

Checking her mirror, Rose threw the car in reverse. _At least Jack's safe,_ she thought as she backed out the driveway and threw the car in drive.

_..._

Jack had been safe when he wrote the letter, but things had gotten worse in Vietnam. A lot worse. Every day Jack and Fabrizio were dodging bullets and running for their lives. Their ears rang constantly from the nearby explosions, bombers and jets flying literally right above the treetops, and the constant gunfire.

They had now seen men die. Death was never beautiful, but where they were, it wasn't even peaceful. Men bled to death while troops stepped over and around them. Others burned to death in fires resulting from bomb drops. Others still, were literally blown away.

Jack tried so hard to block it all out. But his efforts were in vain. The screams of the dieing echoed in his ears. The acrid smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, stinging his nostrils. Images of his fallen fellow soldiers were forever imprinted in his brain.

Fear griped him worse than ever before. A part of him found himself wanting to kick his own ass for not fleeing to Canada. Getting caught and being sent to prison suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea. But at the same time, Jack would have felt guilty if Fabri had still gone to war. There was no turning back now, unless he went AWOL. It was an idea that Jack refused to consider. The fear was good though. In a way, it helped keep Jack safe. His mind was focused on surviving and going home to Rose.

But despite every precaution, every careful step to avoid land mines, and every dodged bullet, war was unpredictable. And Jack never saw it coming.

…

Rose screamed with laughter as Helga slammed into her bumper car. "That's not fair!" Helga just laughed. Then Tommy slammed his bumper car into Helga's.

"Jerk!" Tommy just laughed at Helga before moving away. But before he could get far, Rose smacked right into him, laughing the whole time.

The three of them had been at the End of Summer Carnival in town since mid afternoon. They played all the games, rode all the rides, and ate cotton candy and elephant ears until they all had a fairly good sugar high.

"Come on Rose, let's go on the Ferris wheel," Helga suggested as they climbed from the bumper cars. Before Rose could object, Helga looped her arm through Rose's and dragged her off.

"Hey!" Tommy cried. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No," Rose told him. "You just can't stomach the Ferris wheel, and we can't have a girl talk with a boy there anyways."

_**...**_

Jack didn't know what had happened. He wasn't even in the midst of combat. He was simply in the barracks that morning, enjoying a less than stellar breakfast. Despite the conditions the troops were in, the atmosphere in the barracks was light. Guys played poker and made jokes. Others shared plans for the future. One minute Jack was chuckling at a joke, the next, he was trying to save his own life.

The bomb hadn't directly hit the building. A direct hit would have certainly killed everyone inside. Whether it was planned to miss, or just a miscalculated drop didn't matter, the damage was already done. Part of the building collapsed. Thick black smoke poured in, followed by bright, hot flames.

"FABRIZIO!" Jack called. The smoke began to reach his airwaves, and Jack began to cough. The heat of the fire made him sweat, and his skin itch. "FABRIZIO!" Again he coughed, worse this time. He wasn't the only one yelling. Other men cried out for help. Others cried out in pain.

"JACK!" Fabri screamed. He spotted Jack after the second time he called his name. Battling his own cough, Fabri raced to Jack's side. He grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him along toward the exit.

It was almost impossible to see, and it was unbearably hot. The flames licked their way closer. Jack's skin prickled from the heat now and he forced himself to move faster. Somehow they managed to find their way out, but not soon enough. Just as Jack and Fabri began to move through the doorway, a second explosion went off. The walls collapsed, pinning everyone to the ground.

…

"You girls just wanna come crash at my place?" Tommy asked as they left the fair grounds.

"Sounds fine to me," Rose answered. Helga simply nodded as the three of them got into the El Camino. Rose let out a long yawn and then chuckled. "At least I won a big stuffed bear for Molly."

Helga giggled. "Jack would be impressed with the way you swung that hammer to ring the bell."

Rose laughed a little louder. "Or scared." Rose looked out the window as Tommy drove down the darkened streets. "I got a letter from him today, he's going good. Heard from Fabri again?" she asked Helga.

"Not yet. I left before the mail came today though, so there might be something from him." She sighed. "I just hope their safe."

Tommy looked at Rose and then back to Helga as he came to a stoplight. "They will be."

_**...**_

Jack laid there on the ground. Pain shot through his body as he tried to pull himself up. He cried out as he moved, and then collapsed back to the ground. He was certain his leg had broken when the walls had fallen down around him.

All he could hear was the roar of the fire. Even worse, he could feel the heat growing closer and closer. Ignoring the pain, and fighting back a cough, Jack tried to push the debris off of him, but it was a useless effort.

He was trapped, but he refused to give up. Jack looked around, but couldn't make out anything. It was just a blackish cloud illuminated by the fire. His heart dropped when he realized that he had no idea where Fabrizio was, or if he was still alive. A shaking cough took over his body. He tried to stop it, but it refused to end. He could feel himself slipping in unconsciousness. Jack's ears began to ring loudly and his vision began to fade.

Images of Rose filled his head. Everything from past memories to future plans played through his mind. He felt himself smile at the thoughts. _I'll get out of here,_ he told himself. _I have to. I can't break Rose's heart like this._

That was Jack's last thought as the unconsciousness took over.

…

Helga and Tommy accepted Rose's invitation for breakfast, knowing Molly wouldn't mind in the least. But when Rose walked into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Molly was sitting at the table, her eyes red and puffy. In front of her laid a telegram from the United States Army.


	26. Pain And Fear

Rose felt like she was in a tunnel, and she was trying to get out of it. Her body shook as her brain tried to turn itself back on. She was cold, but she was sweating. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked. The room wasn't spinning anymore, at least not right now.

"Rosie?" Tommy's voice rang in her ears. She turned her head ever slow slightly, but stopped almost immediately. The room was spinning again. She swallowed hard.

"Jack," Rose whispered. She felt a cold washcloth on her forehead as her eyes closed again. "Jack." Then she was falling down a black hole. Someone was speaking above her, but it faded as she fell further. Finally, there was nothing but a dark silence.

_**...**_

"She'll be alright," Molly said. "It's just the shock." Tommy nodded, but didn't leave his cousin's side.

"I know," he replied. Molly stood up from the footstool. Tommy remained on the couch next to Rose.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Molly said abruptly. He simply nodded as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Her hands shook the entire time. The telegram laid on the floor where it had landed after falling from Rose's hands. Thankfully Tommy had been close enough to catch her and take her to the couch.

Molly bent to pick it up. Again she forced herself to read the words. The words that broke her heart. And the words that Rose hadn't heard yet.

Still alive.

_**...**_

Rose began stirring again. A chill swept through her. And she opened her eyes and saw Tommy. "What happened?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"You fainted," Tommy replied, his voice thick with worry. "Easy," he told her as she slowly sat up. He held her shoulder, helping her steady herself.

She brought a hand to her face, and rubbed her forehead. "What happened?" she asked again. The phone on the table next to her rang, startling her. Then she remembered. "No," she said quietly, but firmly. Rose looked at Tommy, his face worsening her fears. She shook her head. "No. No, no."

"Rosie, you fainted before I finished reading the letter. Jack's not dead. He's very badly injured, but he's not dead." Rose sucked in a breath and stared at him. She couldn't think of anything to say. Tears just streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

Molly walked into the room. "That was Helga," she said sullenly. Rose and Tommy both turned to face her. "She just spoke with Fabri's mother. He was injured as well."

The three of them were silent for a few moments. Rose battled the nauseous feeling, keeping it at bay long enough to ask, "How badly are they hurt?"

_**...**_

The first thing Jack was aware of was that he was alive. And he knew he was alive because of the pain. The flesh on the left side of his back, starting from the nape of his neck, traveling down to his hips, and back up along the side of his body felt as it was being ripped off of him. His right leg throbbed, as if it was trying to escape the cast it was in. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked painfully.

_How the hell did I survive that?_ He reached up to rub his face and regretted it. He'd hit a very tender spot. Jack flinched as his fingers traced the length of the gauge. It reached from right next to his ear down to chin.

Jack tried to think of how he could have survived. The last thing he remembered was trying to get through the door with Fabri. _Oh God, is he alive?_ He jerked suddenly, causing immense pain to tear through him and he yelled out.

He didn't remember the prick of the needle in his arm, but he remembered the drugs flowing through his veins.

_**...**_

Helga paced her bedroom. She wanted so badly to drive to Molly's, but she couldn't see through her tears. Her hands shook so badly, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to steady the steering wheel.

Fabri and Jack were both hurt. She felt dizzy at the thought. Helga couldn't stop herself any longer, she needed to go be with her friends. Just as she grabbed her keys, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Rose pulled Helga into a hug the moment the door was opened.

"You okay?" Tommy asked. Rose looked at him. "I know, dumb question." He hugged Helga.

"It's okay," she muttered. "I'm just numb right now."

Rose walked with Helga to the couch and sat with her. "How bad?" she asked before she could lose her nerve.

_**...**_

Fabrizio groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything seemed so bright and hurt his eyes. Both of his arms were immobilized in casts and elevated. _ What the hell?_ He stared at his broken arms as the pain grew. Then it hit him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Fabri turned his head and saw a nurse standing beside his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, placing the stethoscope in her ears.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital." She placed the stethoscope to his chest. Fabrizio remained quiet as she listened to his heart. The moment she pulled the stethoscope from her ears, Fabri spoke again.

"Can you check the name Jack Dawson for me?"

…

The drugs ignited Jack's brain. The most vivid dream took over his mind. Rose was next to him. She stretched her arm across his chest, and her leg over his legs. Her hand was reached up and pressed against his neck. Jack turned his head and met her curls with a kiss.

Rose kissed his jaw and his cheek before he caught her mouth in a kiss. She kissed his eagerly, moaning into his mouth. Jack's arm reached around her and soon his fingers were tangled in her hair. Rose caught him off guard by grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of her. Jack kissed her hard as she reached her arms around him. She ran her nails down his back

Jack screamed as if she was clawing the skin from his back. He tried to move away, but Rose didn't stop. The pain grew with each passing second.

"Get him something!" Jack heard someone yell. The images of his dream began to vanish. Rose was gone, but still the pain remained. He felt the needle that time, grateful for whatever came out of it. The pain began to ease and Rose came back into view.


	27. Letters

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope you guys are still reading, and if you are, please please please review! Or in the words of my two year old, "PEAS!" :)**

The next week passed in a blur for Rose. She ate when she was hungry and slept when she was tired. School and work were simply distractions for her. Somehow she managed to pass an exam with a low A. But every waking second Rose's mind was still on Jack.

No letters from him had come in the mail yet. The rational part of her knew that if he had sent a letter, it wouldn't have arrived yet anyways. That same part knew that Jack had been severely injured and was probably unable to write a letter. Yet everyday, she flipped through the mail, hoping that she was wrong. And after another week, she was proved wrong when she saw the letter from Jack.

Rose didn't even bother taking the rest of the mail into the house. She just dropped it next to her on the front steps as she sat down. She ripped open the envelope and read the words.

_Rosebud,_

_I miss you more than I ever thought possible. I would give anything to feel you in my arms right now. I want to be home with you and everyone we love. I don't know how much you know of my injuries. Honestly, I don't want to tell you, but if you have to hear it from someone, it should be me huh?_

_There was a bomb dropped near the barracks. At least that's what I was told. My memory's pretty sketchy right now, I can only remember bits and pieces. There was another explosion as me and Fabri were trying to escape. The last thing I remembered was realizing that I was trapped and had to get out. Actually, as I'm writing this, I can recall that my last thought was that I had to get out because I couldn't break your heart by dieing. I don't know who pulled me out or how I got here. But whoever it is, I'm grateful. I'll take the injuries and the pain over being dead. _

_My right leg's pretty busted up. They told me what bones were broken, but I was pretty doped up at the time and couldn't tell you the technical names. But the cast is the full length of my leg. It hurts like hell, but a lot less than when I first came in. Hopefully by the time you're reading this, it'll hurt even less. _

Rose wiped a tear away as she flipped to the second page.

_The leg is the least of my problems though. I was burned pretty badly on my left side. The doctors estimated the burns cover about thirty percent of my body. They start at my neck on my left side and go down to my hips. The pain is easing a little bit as the days go by. If there's a positive in all of this, it's that I'm right handed. Otherwise, someone else would be writing this for me. _

_Don't worry Rosebud, I'll be fine. I'll be in this hospital for awhile, but it beats being out in the field. I'm gonna go now and get some rest. Before I wrote this, I wrote a letter to Helga for Fabri. He sends his love as well._

_I love you. _

_Jack_

Rose sighed deeply. She folded up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope. A small smile played on her lips. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest now that she had heard from Jack. She hated that he was hurt, and she hated that she could do very little to comfort him. Rose knew Jack better than anyone, and she knew he was downplaying the pain of his injuries. Without having to think about it, she decided to write and tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was that he was alive.

_Three Weeks Later_

"Archer! Yates! Gump!" Jack leaned back on his pillow as the mail was delivered to wounded soldiers. He stared at the blank paper in front of him. The urge to draw was stronger than it had been since he arrived in Vietman. But all the pencil did was hover over the paper. "Dawson!"

Jack looked up just in time to see the man delivering the mail approach his bed. "For Jack?" The man glanced down at the name and then handed him a stack of letters. There was one from Molly, another from Tommy, one from Helga, and a couple of guys from his high school football team had written him as well. But they all laid unopened as he tore open the one from Rose.

_Jack,_

_I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you're alive. At the same time, it kills me to know that you're hurting. I wish so badly that I was there to comfort you. No, I take that back. If I'm wishing for things, I wish that you were here with me. _

_I'm up in the tree house right now, watching the sunset. It's almost as beautiful as the one on the day you asked me to marry you. And I can't wait to marry you Jack. I just want you to come home and we'll get married and go to NYU and have the adventures we always talk about. _

_Come home safe to me Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know you're certain that I'll keep you in my heart and go on with life, and I know that's true. But I don't want to go on without you. So please, get better, stay safe, and come home to be my husband._

_Send Fabri my love as well._

_I love you._

_Rosebud._

For the first time since he ended up injured, Jack smiled. Rose's words had actually cheered him, if even just slightly. He'd known that she was waiting for him to come home and marry her, but reading it made it feel real again, like the day he proposed. It gave him hope.

Hope wasn't something he had felt in a long time. Jack had felt pain in his body as his leg healed, and as his burn wounds were cleaned daily. He felt pain in his heart as men cried out in pain, as some of them died from their injuries. Fabri was probably as bad off as Jack was, with two broken arms. But although they were both alive, the environment offered no hope, no relief, no light at the end of the hellish tunnel.

Without thinking about it, without really even realizing it, Jack picked up his paper and pencil. Fifteen minutes later and he was gazing down at a sketch of Rose. She was sitting at the entrance of the tree house, her chin resting in her hands, and her hair loose in the breeze. It looked as though she was waiting for him to join her up there.

The next day Jack learned that once his body finished healing, he would be joining her up there.


	28. Home

**A/N: I know, I am long overdue for an update. But here's one! Forgive any typos, I did this on my new laptop, and I'm still getting used to the keyboard.**

_Late October 1964_

Rose's eyes scanned over the page in her book for what must have been the twentieth time. The words just wouldn't settle in her brain, she couldn't absorb them. Again her eyes flitted to the clock on the end table.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. She laid the book down, not bothering to mark her place since she really had no idea what was happening in the story since she started chapter three, and got up to turn the clock around.

Rose flopped back on the couch and picked the book back up. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to concentrate. In twenty four hours, Jack would be home. She'd cleaned the entire house yesterday before Molly hid all the cleaning supplies from her so Rose couldn't repeat herself today.

But reading wasn't helping Rose distract herself at all. Annoyed, she tossed her book to the side and got up to turn on the TV. She flipped to a channel she wanted and sat back down to watch General Hospital. But the half hour was over before Rose knew it. She sighed, knowing it would be pointless to try and read.

Giving up, she grabbed her purse and left Molly a note that she was leaving. Fabri had been home for a few weeks already and already knew that both he and Helga were at Tommy's. Rose jumped in the car and hoped her friends could distract her. Or at least, that being with them would make the time go by a little faster.

_**...**_

Jack watched the scenery zip buy as the train sped toward Atlanta. He stomach was tangled in a knot that only seemed to grow tighter at the hours ticked by. When he left for Vietnam, he had pictured his homecoming much different. Jack was very aware when he left that he could be injured or killed, but at the same time there was a part of him that thought it wouldn't happen to him.

_But it did Jack._ Jack tightened his jaw, forcing back that nagging voice. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Rose's face appearered immediately and a smile played with his mouth. His arms had felt so empty when he left, but now that he was just a few hours away from seeing her, they tingled in anticipation of holding her again.

The train slowed as it approached the final stop before reaching Atlanta. Jack watched out the window as fellow soldiers returning from the war stepped off the train. Men were greeted by wives, children, mothers, fathers, and friends. Smiles were easy to see as people hugged their loved ones. Jack felt the knot in his stomach tighten again. But this time, it was a good feeling as he thought of seeing Rose's smile again._****_

  
"You're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep pacing," Helga teased Rose. Rose paused and turned on her heal.

"You were the exact same way when Fabri came home three weeks ago," Rose teased back. "So hush." Rose glanced at the clock on the wall again. Jack's train was already twenty minutes late.

"Rosa, you know these trains are never on time," Fabri reminded her gently. "Mine was almost two hours late, remember?" He moved, trying to get comfortable as his right arm was still in a sling.

Rose turned to reply to him, but just then, the train's engine caught her eyes. Tommy said something behind her, but she didn't pay attention to what his words were. She watched the train chug closer and closer until it finally pulled up to the platform and stopped.

Suddenly the platform was beyond crowded with people ready to welcome their loved ones home. Rose had no idea which car Jack would be coming off of, but with Molly, Tommy, Fabri and Helga all there, she was sure they would be able to find Jack in no time.

For Rose, however, it seemed to take an eternity. She kept an eye on the train door while somehow scanning the crowd for Jack. Her nerves were on high, her stomach churning with a million butterflies. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a brunette throw her arms around the neck of her returning soldier. _Where are you Jack?_

Then she saw him.

Jack stepped off the train and turned to come face to face with her. She felt her heart jump into her throat as he took a few steps, closing the space between them. Rose felt a smile creep up on her face and tears slid from the corners of her eyes. Without missing a beat Jack cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"You're home," Rose said, her voice cracking even as she whispered the words. She inched her face closer to his. "You're really home."

"I told you I would be," Jack said before he caught her lips with his. Rose wrapped her arms around her neck pulling them closer to each other. They broke the kiss slowly, Jack's lips lingered on Rose's for a few seconds before he pulled away to gaze in her eyes. "I missed you so much Rosebud."

"I missed you more," Rose told him. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of everyone else. "And as much as I want to keep you to myself right now…" She nodded her head in the direction of them. Jack turned and smiled as Molly began to walk toward them.

"Hey Aunt Molly," Jack said with a smile as he hugged her. "I told you I'd be back in one piece."

"You didn't say you would be scaring the living daylights out of me in the meantime!" Molly scolded playfully. "Welcome home son."

Jack greeted and hugged Tommy, Fabri and Helga. He noticed that Fabri still had an arm in a sling. "How's the arm?"

"It's getting there," he replied with a casual shrug. "Don't worry about me. If you can make it, so can I." Jack was about to reply but felt Rose encircle her arms around his waist. Fabri chuckled. "You've got more important things to do," he told Jack with a teasing tone. Rose felt herself blush but didn't care.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulder and pulled her closer. She looked up at him. "Let's go home."

…

Hours later Rose sat on their bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Next to her Jack was sound asleep, having successfully face planting his pillow. He'd been sleeping for a few hours already, but Rose couldn't stop staring at him.

They'd spent the afternoon in the tree house with the others, laughing, joking, and even passing around a joint. Jack and Rose barely left each other's sides all day. If they weren't holding hands, one of them had an arm around the other. If Rose's head wasn't on Jack's shoulder, then they were at least leaning against each other.

Eventually they made their way to their room. Rose watched from the mirror as Jack stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and flopped on the bed. By the time Rose had finished brushing her hair and changing into her pajamas, Jack was already drifting off into a deep sleep.

Rose felt her eyes growing heavy and she failed to hold in a yawn. She reached over Jack's sleeping body and switched off the lamp. She laid down next to him, pressing her back to his chest. Jack, though asleep, sensed her and wrapped his arm protectively around her, and pulled her as close to him as possible. Rose sighed quietly when she felt him nuzzle her neck, burying his face in her curls as he did so. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils and his mind clicked just enough for him to realize that he was _home._


	29. Unsettled

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay! Like I mentioned in AWOL, between school and work I have very little time. I was also struggling with this and I believe this is the sixth rewrite of the chapter. Please review, let me know you're still reading! Thanks **

Rose awoke the next morning with her head on Jack's chest. She listened to his heartbeat and was relaxed by his soft breathing. She smiled to herself and sighed loudly.

Jack heard her sigh and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back softly. "Mornin' beautiful," he said. Rose rolled over to stretch before leaning in to kiss him.

"Morning." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Jack. His hair was beginning to grow back since it hadn't been cut since he was injured. She reached up and ran her fingers through it, enjoying the soft strands against her fingertips. Rose's hands moved to toward his ear were she softly rolled his earlobe between her thumb and knuckle of her forefinger. Jack smiled sleepily at her.

"I don't want to get out of bed at all today," he told her. "It's so comfy." Rose laughed.

"I think that's a great idea," she agreed. The scar on Jack's face caught her eye and she softly ran her fingers along it. She felt Jack tense and cupped his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her. "Does it bother you?"

Rose ran her fingers back up along the scar and shook her head. "No," she replied before taking a deep breath. "I could have lost you Jack. I don't mind that you came home a little banged up. What matters is that you came home alive."

Jack felt his heartbeat quicken at her words. He hated to admit it to even himself, but there was a part of him that feared the first time Rose looked at his scars. Though the one of his face wasn't horrific, the ones from the fire were. As much as Jack wanted to be able to show her, he just wasn't ready to.

"I told you I'd come back," he replied, trying to change the subject. "I didn't interrupt your wedding for nothing." Rose giggled and kissed him. Jack fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. But when he felt Rose's hands begin to tug at his shirt, he pulled away from the kiss and turned away from her.

"Jack?"

He turned back to face her. "I'm just…" He paused, searching for the right words. Rose took his hand in hers and he looked at her, knowing he didn't to say anything.

"It's okay honey," she told him softly, knowingly. She lay back down, pushing him down as she did so she could lay her head on his chest. "I love you Jack."

Jack took a deep breath. "I love you too." He kissed her hair and entwined their fingers. "Thank you for understanding," he told her.

Rose lifted her head and looked at him. "You thought I wouldn't?"

"There was a part of me that was afraid you wouldn't," he confessed. "Stupid right?"

"No." Rose pressed her face to his chest. "Jack you saw a different side of the world, of humanity. You could have died. If you had, a part of me would have died too." A tear snuck down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "You're healing, both physically and emotionally." Jack looked at her, not understanding why he felt so surprised by Rose's words. "What?"

A smile crept onto his face and he shook his head slightly. "Nothin'. I sometimes forget how well you know me," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She snuggled a little closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her curls and closed his eyes. Rose drifted back off quickly, lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and his chest moving with every breath.

Jack tried to sleep, but despite his best efforts all he managed to do was stare at the back of his eyelids. His mind raced, almost making the world spin. Rose was now sound asleep while Jack turned from his back to his side, his side to his stomach, his stomach to his other side, and finally from that side to his back again.

Deep within his heart of hearts, Jack knew that Rose would never turn him away. She had loved him since they were children. She accepted him for everything he was and everything he would be. Still, his injuries bothered him.

Rose rolled over in her sleep and hugged her pillow. Jack smiled at her sleeping form and quietly slipped out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and quickly changed into a clean shirt. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk, he scribbled a short note to Rose and left it on the night stand next to her side of the bed.

…

"Hey man," Jack said when Fabrizio opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He held the door open for Jack to walk in. "I figured you'd be with Rose all day."

Jack collapsed on the couch in the tiny apartment. Helga had begun renting it right after graduation and Fabrizio was in the process of moving in.

"She's sound asleep. I thought I'd be too, but…I'm not," Jack said managing to keep his tone as casual as possible. "Helga around?"

Fabrizio shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "No she's at the restaurant until closing tonight," Fabri responded as he grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed one to Jack. "Why is Rose asleep? Tried from last night?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jack forced a small laugh in return. "Hardly. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow last night. I've slept all of my life in the same bed; I just never realized how comfortable it was."

"I completely understand that," Fabri agreed with a nod. "I know Helga mentioned that she didn't get much sleep the couple of nights before I got back. That probably happened to Rosa," Fabri offered.

"Maybe," Jack said absentmindedly. Fabrizio noticed that there was something else on Jack's mind.

"So care to explain why you're here instead of with her?" Jack decided to drop the aloof act.

"Yeah, um…okay I know your arm is still in a sling and that could have some effect on it, but have you and Helga done anything since you got back?"

Fabri took a drink of his beer. "I'm assuming you mean sex." Jack nodded. "Well, the sling doesn't make it easy, but we manage to work around it. New positions, or we'd do other things like –"

Jack almost chocked on his beer and put a hand up. "Whoa dude, don't need the details, 'kay?" He shook his head. "A yes or no would have worked."

Fabrizio laughed. "Yes. We're just about caught up on the few months we lost." Jack's face landed in his palm and he let out an exasperated sigh making Fabri laugh harder. "Why do you ask? Your leg and back are both healed. There's nothing to stop you."

Jack leaned forward and set his beer on the coffee table. "Yeah I know," he said quietly.

"Then what's the problem? Why are you here with me instead of with your Rosa?"

Jack cleared his throat, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "It's just that…well you saw the scars on my back from the fire."

Fabri nodded, recalling Jack showing him. Fabri had been there while they were healing and the nurses cleaned the wounds twice daily. It had been painful for Jack but he had barely muttered a complaint. "You're afraid of her reaction."

Instead of responding, Jack got up to get another beer since his first was almost empty. He handed Fabri a fresh one as well and dropped back onto the couch. "This morning when we woke up things…started happening. But when Rose started tugging at my shirt to take it off, I pulled away and stopped her."

"Does she know why?"

"Yeah. Amazingly she understood too." Jack thought for a moment. "I know, I'm crazy."

Fabri shook his head in disagreement. "Not really. I was kind of freaked out the first time me and Helga started fooling around after I got back, not exactly for the same reasons though. I was more worried about not being able…" Fabri thought a moment before rewording his statement. "I was worried this damn thing would cause a problem," he said pointing to his arm.

"And it didn't," Jack concluded. Before Fabri could say anything further on it, Jack gave him a look reminding him to skip the details.

"Nope. But like I just said, the reasons aren't exactly the same. You said Rose understands, and you know damn good and well that if she said that, then she meant it," Fabri told Jack. "Give it a few days, a week even. Just adjust to being home first," Fabri offered.

Jack mulled it over for a minute, knowing his best friend had a good point. "Yeah, I guess maybe you're right." He drank down the last of his beer and crushed the empty can in his hand. "I should probably get home. You guys doing anything tonight?"

Farbizio shook his head. "Not that I know of. Helga gets out of work around eight, so probably not. I'll give you a call?"

"That's fine," Jack responded as he turned to leave. "Hey, thanks man."

"No problem," he said simply. "Talk to you later."

Jack drove home with the windows rolled down. Even though it was late October, it was about sixty degrees. The breeze coming through the windows gave the El Camino a slight chill but to Jack it felt great. He reached over and clicked the radio on. I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash came out of the speakers and Jack turned it up, partly because he immensely enjoyed Cash's work and partly to drown out his own voice as he sang off key.

_Fabri's right. Just give it time. Rose isn't going anywhere, there's no need to rush anything._


	30. The First Storm

**WOW! It's been over a year and a half since I updated this. It feels good to work on it again. I can't promise steady updates, as I am in school and have very little free time, but I can promise you guys that one day I will finish this story.**

Rose's mind was on fire. It had been four weeks since Jack had come home and they still hadn't made love. There was a part of her that thought she was being incredibly selfish, wishing that he would just give into her kisses and fulfill her desires.

"Hey." Rose turned and saw Jack close the door behind him.

"Hey," she replied with a smile. She turned back and stared out the window. A heavy rain fell from a bruised looking sky. It had snowed a week ago on Thanksgiving, but it had melted within hours. Warm air had returned the other day.

"What are you doing?"

"Wishing the rain would turn back into snow. It was so beautiful for the couple of hours that it was on the ground. We didn't even get a chance to play in it. I wanna do that."

Jack sat at the bay window with her and took her hands in his. "Then we could build a snow fort and have a snowball fight."

Rose smiled. "I'd win." She kept her head down slightly, letting her curls fall into her face. She hoped Jack wouldn't notice.

Jack chuckled. "You hate the cold. You'd forfeit," he teased. He looked out the window. "It would be nice though, to play in the snow with you. We could make snow angels and –" he paused when he looked back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose replied quickly.

"You're crying," Jack said. He pushed her curls from her face and cupped her chin in his palm. "What's wrong?"

Rose sniffled and looked away. "Nothing." She got up and walked over to the desk. She leaned over it as if she were looking at something but her closed communications book was less than convincing and gave up trying to act as if everything was fine. "I was just thinking about the night before you left for Vietnam." She plopped on the bed next to the desk.

Jack came and sat next to her. "What about it?" he asked gently.

"It's silly actually."

"I doubt that." Rose looked up at him and studied his eyes for a moment. There was still a darkness in them that hadn't left since he had come home. He hid it well, but Rose was able to see right through it. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead her hand reached to back of his neck she pulled him into a kiss.

"I miss you Jack," she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Jack cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm right here sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"No Jack." Rose shook her head and pulled him into another kiss. "_I. Miss. You,"_ she whispered hoarsely. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.

"Rosebud –" Rose placed a finger on his lips.

"You want to know what I was thinking about just a little while ago?" Jack waited. "The way we made love before you left. The way you comforted me." Rose cupped his face between her palms. Slowly, she brought her lips to his. "Let me comfort you," she whispered.

For a moment the world went blank. Rose kissed Jack with desperation as she pressed her body against his. Jack encircled her body with his arms and hugged her tightly. Rose's tongue teased his and he let out a moan.

Jack grasped the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her away from his lips so that he could kiss her neck. Rose gasped as he nipped her with his teeth before sucking at her tender flesh.

Suddenly there was a flash at the window. Rose would have been able to ignore it, but felt Jack's body tense as his lips fell from her neck. The crack of thunder was loud enough to make anyone jump, but Jack reacted in a way she had never seen before.

Jack's eyes were empty, like he was in another place. He had jumped back probably about two feet when the thunder crackled. Rose reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Jack?" He didn't answer. "Jack? What's going –" Before she could finish her question, another boom of thunder rumbled overhead, this time quieter. Jack backed against the wall. Leaning against it, he sank down onto the floor. Rose stayed beside him. Her hands were no longer in his, as he used his to hug his knees to his chest.

"Jack!" Rose felt fear rising in her chest. She stroked his face and tried to get him to look at her, but his eyes still stared at something that wasn't there. Rose choked back tears and saw Jack cower when another flash of lightning lit up the windows. She was about to call his name again when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she hollered, not wanting to leave Jack's side. Molly opened the door to Rose's relief. "Oh Molly, thank God! Something's wrong with Jack!"

Molly calmly rushed to Rose's side. "I know darlin'. He'll be okay once the storm passes."

Rose looked to Molly, confused. "What do you mean you know?" she cried. "What's happening to him?"

Molly placed her hands on Rose's shoulders. "Keep your voice down. The best thing for him right now is for us to be calm. Take a deep breath. Go on." Rose took a deep but shaky breath.

"Molly, please tell me what's going on."

Molly looked at Jack and felt her heart break for him. "He's having a flashback. The thunder and lightning reminds him of the war. More specifically, it's taking him back to the war."

"What? Molly, how do you know all this?"

"We'll discuss it later. For now, Jack needs us."

Rose didn't argue any further. She scrambled her arms around Jack and held him close and tight. His body shook, but his breathing was steady.

"Jack, we're here darlin'," Molly said. "It's just a thunderstorm. You're not in Vietnam. No one or nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe."

Rose closed her eyes and kissed his hair. "You're home Jack. You're with me and Molly. It's okay," she said, following Molly's lead.

They continued this for another ten minutes as the storm passed. Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder as Molly hummed softly.

"Rose?" Jack said. She lifted her head immediately and looked at him. The empty gaze was gone from his eyes. It was replaced confusion and sorrow. "Oh God Rose. I'm sorry!"

Molly watched with a tiny smile as they pulled each other close. She could tell that Jack was no longer shaking and his nerves had been calmed. They were quiet for a few minutes before Rose spoke.

"It's okay," Rose whispered in his ear. "You're okay."

Jack took a few deep and calming breaths and finally noticed Molly.

"When did you get here?" he asked, confused.

"A few minutes after it started to storm. I remembered what happened last week."

"This happened last week?" Rose asked. She put the pieces together. It had stormed last week while she had been shopping with Helga. She realized that Jack and Molly had been home together at that time. "So that's why you knew," Rose said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked her not to," Jack said quickly. "I didn't think it happen again. I guess I was wrong." Rose couldn't help but notice how ashamed Jack looked.

"Hey." She took his hands. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

Jack smiled a half smile. "I know. I'm just sorry for not mentioning it."

"The same thing happened to my one brother," Molly interjected. They looked at her. "He fought in Korea. He was never the same after that."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, suddenly nervous.

"Jack just became sort of catatonic. He was here physically, but in his mind, he was back at war. My brother Ronald began to talk and act like he was in the middle of crossfire. In time, he became violent."

"What if that happens to you?" Rose asked Jack. Her eyes were full of concern.

"It won't," Jack assured her. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I won't let it," he promised.

Rose felt concern nagging at her, but decided it was best to let them go for now. "I won't let it either," she replied.

"That goes for me to," Molly said.

Jack smiled at Rose and Molly. "Thanks." He stood and took Rose's hand, pulling her up with him.

"Well I'm gonna go fix supper," Molly said, rising as well. She turned to leave when Jack stopped her.

"Whatever happened to your brother?"

"He was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from a friend's house."

"Oh," Jack said. "I'm sorry. I never knew."

Molly shrugged. "It's alright. Now get washed up. The chicken won't take long to fry." With that Molly left. Rose turned to Jack.

"I love you. I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too Rosebud. I am so sorry for scaring you like that. The flashes, the booms…they were too familiar."

Rose took his hands in hers. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jack shook his head. "What I experienced over there was gruesome. It's bad enough that the images are stuck in my head. There's no need for them to end up stuck in yours as well."

Rose wanted to insist that she would be fine, but decided against arguing. She knew that Jack was fragile right now and she didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to.

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower," Jack said, changing the subject. "I've been sweating since the storm started."

Rose nodded, resisting the urge to ask if she could join him. "Okay. I'm going to see if Molly wants any help with dinner."

As Rose made her way to the kitchen, she wondered how many storms she and Jack would face until he was back to himself.


End file.
